


Тёмные воды

by pavlinypls



Series: kpop-aufest [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alternate Universe, Jongdae Is An Angel, M/M, Slow Burn, Wolf Pack, wtf is wrong with Kai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlinypls/pseuds/pavlinypls
Summary: Беспокойство будит Чондэ ближе к рассвету. Он открывает глаза и тут же поднимается, сбрасывая остатки сна. Простынь громко шуршит, почти царапает кожу складками, и Чондэ морщится, вставая. Что-то не дает ему даже пару лишних минут полежать в постели. Горизонт только-только светлеет, ночные тени все еще ютятся в доме, Чондэ не стремится их прогнать, они дышат теплом, тихо и мерно, но беспокойства не унимают.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kpop-aufest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572334
Kudos: 5





	Тёмные воды

**Author's Note:**

> Бэк ту 2010-стайл, непонятное ау, кырэ вульф, деревенское альтернативное ретро, волки, можно сказать пре-слеш, немножко драмка, все вздыхают и смотрят друг на друга.  
> _________  
> kpop au 18

Беспокойство будит Чондэ ближе к рассвету. Он открывает глаза и тут же поднимается, сбрасывая остатки сна. Простынь громко шуршит, почти царапает кожу складками, и Чондэ морщится, вставая. Что-то не дает ему даже пару лишних минут полежать в постели. Горизонт только-только светлеет, ночные тени всё еще ютятся в доме, Чондэ не стремится их прогнать, они дышат теплом, тихо и мерно, но беспокойства не унимают. Дверь в комнату Чунмёна открыта, но Чондэ всё равно заглядывает, чтобы удостовериться, что он до сих пор не вернулся. Внутри беспорядок — вещи разбросаны по кровати, ящики в комоде выдвинуты, Чондэ уверен, что там всё еще хуже. Стол со склянками порошков и трав почти пуст. Похоже, Чунмён не был уверен, с чем ему предстоит иметь дело, и взял всё, что мог. Чондэ при сборах не присутствовал и даже рад этому, потому что попасть под руку — себе дороже. Чунмён аккуратностью не отличается, а когда спешит или ищет что-то — с ним вообще невозможно находиться рядом.

В доме тихо, тишина только сильнее растравливает беспокойство, и Чондэ поводит плечами, пытаясь сбросить его. Он спускается вниз, собираясь проверить Бэкхёна, но не успевает даже дойти до кухни, чтобы смыть остатки сна, как во дворе слышится шум, а потом в дверь стучат с явным намерением ее выломать. Обереги и талисманы звонко бренчат, недовольные, и Чондэ шикает на них, быстрым шагом пересекая гостиную, пока утренние гости не сняли дверь с петель. За ней — взволнованные Сехун и Чанёль, у второго на спине распласталось тело, норовящее сползти, отчего Чанёль кряхтит, пытаясь удержать его. Чондэ не успевает даже открыть рот, как оба теснят его с пути, быстро проходя в столовую, сгружая ношу на стол. Осторожно это сделать не получается, Чондэ отчетливо слышит, как стукается о древесину чужая голова, но парень не подает никаких признаков недовольства.

— Где хён? — Чанёль переминается с ноги на ногу рядом с Сехуном, не отрывая взгляда от бессознательного тела.

— Еще вчера ушел. — Чондэ подходит ближе, наклоняясь над парнем и проверяя пульс.

Признаков недовольства, как и внятных признаков жизни, он не подает, и Чондэ склоняется еще ниже, прижимаясь ухом к груди. Сердце бьется, но слишком медленно даже для сна. Но это и не обморок тоже, на переохлаждение не похоже подавно — на дворе весна, пусть и ранняя, но по ночам замерзнуть насмерть уже едва ли возможно. От парня пахнет сыростью и чем-то прелым, затхлым, лицо осунувшееся, губы покрывает засохшая корка. Чондэ чувствует еще один запах — тянет болотной тиной и тленом, и это не очень хороший знак. Возможно, в здоровом состоянии парня можно было бы назвать смуглым, но кожа его будто бумажная и сейчас цветом скорее напоминает сырую, выхоложенную землю. В груди у Чондэ что-то неприятно ворочается, он чувствует тревожные мурашки, которые поднимаются по спине.

— Где вы его нашли? — спрашивает Чондэ, осторожно прощупывая чужое тело на предмет повреждений, но не замечает ничего, кроме ушибов и мелких царапин.

— Прямо на границе леса, он в горе старых листьев лежал, не заметили бы даже, если бы не куртка, — Сехун показывает бурую от старости куртку, на которую Чондэ даже не обратил внимания.

Куртка кое-где потрепана, с налипшей крошкой из коричневых листьев, заплаток на ней немерено, но на фоне серой прошлогодней листвы должна была выглядеть довольно ярко. Оставляя куртку Чондэ, Сехун сбегает в сторону кухни, откуда тут же слышится шум.

— Завтрак никто еще не готовил, — Чондэ слегка повышает голос, и Сехун появляется буквально через минуту.

В руке у него сдобная булка, что осталась со вчерашнего ужина, и похоже, отсутствие завтрака если и печалит его, то не очень сильно. Чондэ качает головой и возвращает внимание куртке, рассматривает ее и принюхивается. Поджимая губы, он откладывает вещь и тщательно осматривает босые ноги парня. На одежде, помимо грязи, Чондэ замечает зеленые нити болотной тины. Кожа на ступнях огрубелая, вся в мелких порезах и старых шрамах, будто человек этот отродясь обуви не носил. Чондэ осматривает руки — пальцы сильные, с крупными суставами, кожа шершавая, на пальцах много давно заживших мозолей. Под ногтями земля, пластины покоцались, кое-где запеклась кровь, он либо бежал от чего-то, либо просто заблудился. Но болота находятся слишком глубоко в чаще, как он вообще мог забрести так далеко? Чондэ может только задаваться вопросами. Одежда совершенно обычная, он не может быть городским, ни один из них не то что границу не пересечет, не сможет и дня в лесу прожить. Тут верхом по грунтовке ехать день, а то и больше. И то, это если нигде не было оползня или проезд не перегородило упавшее дерево. Весна щедра на плохую погоду и дождь, никто в такое время не рискует путешествовать в одиночку, да еще и так далеко. Паренёк лет двадцати от роду, не волк точно, но и людьми от него не пахнет.

— Он пахнет, как пахнет утопленник, — будто читает его мысли Чанёль, и Чондэ резко оборачивается на его слова.

Чанёль смотрит на парня своими светлыми, как рассветное небо, глазами, неотрывно, и Чондэ тянется чтобы коснуться его щеки. Тот тут же моргает несколько раз, и лицо его, потерявшее на мгновение привычную живость, меняется. Глаза темнеют на несколько тонов, возвращается блеск. Чанёль сжимает губы и с ожиданием смотрит на Чондэ, который лишь вздыхает. Чанёль озвучил то, о чем Чондэ не хотел бы думать, но отрицать это глупо, и Чондэ несколько раз кивает. Просто проблема в том, что что-то не сходится. Утопленники так не выглядят, у утопленников сердце не бьется.

— У него больше ничего не было при себе? — Чондэ смотрит теперь на Сехуна.

Головами мотают синхронна оба, и Сехун, и Чанёль, но первый после как-то задумчиво хмурится, будто что-то пытаясь вспомнить.

— Он не мог прийти вот так, босиком, без единой вещи, кто бы он ни был.

— Утопленник мог бы… Ну, или мавка, — вставляет свое Чанёль, но Чондэ отмахивается на этот раз.

Вот уж на мавку этот парень точно не похож, тут даже не нужно знать, как они выглядят. Нюху волка, тем более такого, как Чанёль, доверять можно, но запахом всё не заканчивается. Что-то не так, и чутьё Чондэ его тоже редко когда подводило.

— Чанёль, ты можешь сходить посмотреть? Поищи в листве, осмотри окрестности, может, он выронил что-то. Вот, возьми куртку, чтобы запах не растерять. — Чондэ кидает на него быстрый взгляд, и, потоптавшись для проформы, Чанёль уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Интересно было бы знать, что они они с Сехуном делали в такую рань у границы леса, но Чондэ решает оставить это на потом. Пусть Минсок или Кёнсу их потом отчитывают. Чондэ не самая подходящая кандидатура для этого, он скорее из тех старших, которых просят раздобыть настойку в обход порядка и остальных взрослых. Но кое-что Чондэ всё-таки решает узнать.

— А теперь говори, — смотрит на Сехуна Чондэ, опершись бедром о стол и скрестив на груди руки.

Сехун — наихудший вариант для такого разговора, но думать уже поздно. Из Чанёля, конечно, получилось бы выпытать нужное быстрее и меньшими потерями. Будучи упертым похуже барана, Сехун имеет довольно сложный характер, мало кто может с ним справиться, и нельзя сказать, что Чондэ на сто процентов входит в число этих людей. Строгий хён — это не его роль, пусть даже он и может прикрикнуть на младших или поставить их на место. Чондэ просто надеется на сознательность Сехуна в этой ситуации. Со стороны незнакомого парня, что без памяти сейчас лежит на обеденном столе, веет тем, чем от живого не должно. Чондэ часто спускает многое на тормозах и не любит шума, но дурное предчувствие не дает ему покоя, вот-вот на затылке волосы встанут дыбом, как шерсть у кота на хвосте.

Сехун же топчется на месте, комкая в пальцах левой руки край куртки, и, что-то для себя решив, лезет в карман. За длинный шнурок Сехун вытягивает небольшой кожаный мешочек и протягивает его Чондэ. Он подходит, ближе наклоняя голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, но не спешит брать вещицу в руки. Прикрывая глаза, Чондэ прислушивается, но его слишком отвлекает лежащий позади без чувств парень. Одно Чондэ чувствует очень остро — тень беды и острую тревогу, от которой всё внутри стынет. Сехун же, устав держать мешочек в руке, кладет его на стол рядом с босыми ногами парня. Чондэ прослеживает его движение взглядом, так, будто Сехун держит в руках не иначе как волчью ягоду. Тот его настороженность, конечно же, чувствует, и Сехуну самому от этого становится не по себе.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — не выдерживает этого долгого молчания он. Любопытство раздирает Сехуна, и он даже забывает о недоеденной булке, собирая языком крошки с губ.

Прежде чем ответить, Чондэ с нажимом проводит по лицу. Ему хочется спросить, почему это происходит именно сейчас, когда Чунмён в ночи сорвался куда-то, ничего не объяснив, а Минсок вернется в резервацию только послезавтра. Они оба точно знали бы, что следует делать в такой ситуации. Чондэ тоже может, так как в отсутствие старших забота о стае ложится на его плечи, но пугает то, какими последствиями обернутся потом его решения. Ведь Чондэ сам всё еще ученик, и, хотя Чунмён давно махнул рукой на его обучение, на самом деле Чондэ не знает и половины из того, что положено.  
Всё-таки глаза Чанёля видят так много… Чондэ в полной мере понимает сейчас, почему его дар — одновременно благословение и проклятье.

— Это амулет, защита от нечисти вроде как, но какая-то странная, неправильная. — Он взъерошивает волосы, которые и так торчат в разные стороны, Чондэ даже не успел привести себя в порядок после сна. — Я чувствую что-то в нем, но не могу понять, что. Он не должен быть тем, чем является...

Чондэ кидает взгляд на лежащего за его спиной парня и снова вздыхает. Чувство неуверенности и плохое предчувствие вгрызаются в него, как волки в добычу, и не отпускают. Они ядом ползут по венам, и Чондэ стискивает зубы, пытаясь не дать им пробраться глубже. Ему нельзя допускать это. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Поэтому Чондэ считает до десяти и с усилием выдыхает, выгоняя из себя всё то, что может ему помешать.

— Ты ощущаешь что-нибудь? — твердым голосом спрашивает Чондэ, глядя на Сехуна, и тот принюхивается, наклоняя голову.

— Затхлость, сырость и тина, — Сехун подтверждает его догадки. — Он не пахнет человеком, он вообще ничем не пахнет, — почти удивленно говорит Сехун.  
Похоже, он понимает это только сейчас, и это заставляет его напрячься. Он делает несколько шагов назад, будто его поражает стрела или пуля, будто что-то действительно пугает его. Потому что даже малолетний волк знает, что запах есть у всего.

— Как так может быть, — почти шепчет Сехун, круглыми глазами смотря на неподвижное тело на столе так, будто только сейчас видит его. — Почему я не заметил этого раньше? Так ведь не должно быть.

— Волками от него тоже не пахнет, — Сехун касается кончика носа, будто пытается проверить, не подводит ли его нюх. — Будь здесь Минсок-хён и Чунмён-хён, они могли бы сказать точнее.

— Но их сейчас нет, так что нам придется разбираться самим. — Чондэ закатывает рукава рубахи и опирается ладонями о край стола, нависая над валяющимся без сознания парнем.

— Ты больше ничего не видел? — еще раз пробует он.

— Ничего. Скоро Чанёль вернется, может, он что-то нашел, — с надеждой говорит Сехун и снимает куртку, оставляя ее на спинке одного из отодвинутых от стола стульев.

— Ладно, тогда возьми ножницы вон там и сними с него одежду, только осторожно, а я подогрею воды, его нужно отмыть.

Чондэ бежит к дальним комнатам, в одной из которых всё еще спит Бэкхён. Он никак не реагирует на копошение Чондэ, лишь громко сопит в подушку. Останавливаясь рядом с ним, Чондэ быстро осматривает плечо и шею. Ожог всё еще выглядит неважно, но у Чондэ хорошее предчувствие. Бэкхён сильный волк, и, возможно, даже шерсть нарастет со временем.

Он подхватывает нужное и выходит из комнаты, слыша тихий треск ткани — Сехун аккуратно разрезает одежду на парне, стараясь не задеть кожу. Уложив стопку ветоши рядом с ним на стул, Чондэ быстро идет на кухню. Он едва не роняет на себя небольшой жестяной таз, который приносит из кладовки. Поставив его на стол, Чондэ глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Волнение окончательно никуда не исчезает и заставляет суетиться. Наливая в первую попавшуюся кастрюлю запасенной воды, он прислушивается к плеску воды и надеется, что это поможет ему успокоиться. Чондэ волновался из-за чего-то так сильно, только когда начинал учиться у Чунмёна. Когда впервые зашивал рану или вправлял кости, находил причину болезни или же наоборот ничего так и не находил. Чондэ помнит это колючее чувство, которое смешивается со страхом, заставляет руки трястись, а мысли разбегаться, это знакомо ему, но он уже давно научился справляться с ними. Если бы Чондэ не смог, то Минсок не позволил бы ему учиться у Чунмёна, потому что от его умений в будущем должно было зависеть здоровье стаи. А волк никогда не доверит самое важное тому, кого не видел в драке и горе. Чондэ уже многое пережил вместе со стаей Минсока, и он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы их защитить. Но сейчас волнение застает его врасплох. Он встряхивает головой и старается держать себя в руках, потому что сейчас совсем не время для того, чтобы предаваться размышлениям. Чондэ быстро подбрасывает дров и ставит на огонь кастрюлю с водой, когда Сехун зовет его. Оставляя воду греться, Чондэ спешит из кухни. Оказывается, что Чанёль вернулся, да еще и не один, а с братом. Чондэ замечает за его спиной Кёнсу, но не спрашивает. Наверняка Чанёль либо бегал за ним специально, либо встретил по пути. В любом случае он сейчас очень кстати, потому что из него помощник точно лучше, чем из Сехуна.

— Что-нибудь нашел? — Чондэ подходит к Чанёлю, но тот качает головой.

— Я пытался пойти по следу, но его запах, то есть… — Чанёль хмурится и дергает плечом. — Он пахнет неправильно и никак его не проследить. У меня не получилось.

Чанёль выглядит немного виновато, но стоящий рядом Сехун пихает его локтем под ребра. Они переглядываются, и Чанёль фыркает, будто ему сказали что-то столько же смешное, сколь глупое, что-то как раз в духе Сехуна. Чондэ мысленно машет на этих двоих рукой, потому что они общаются каким-то совершенно особым образом.

Кёнсу тем временем незаметно оказывается у стола с распластанным по нему парнем, и Чондэ спешно обходит младших, чтобы подойти и тронуть его за плечо, привлекая внимание. Кёнсу коротко улыбается ему. Один из его глаз остается неподвижным, как и всегда, но затуманенная дымка в нем непрерывно клубится, ползет по границам радужки, словно морской туман. Чондэ уже привык к этому зрелищу, но иногда его всё равно до нервной дрожи поражает то, что Кёнсу может видеть этим незрячим глазом. Минсок говорит, что у их с Чанёлем семьи дар, что раз в поколение у них рождался волк, видящий больше, чем кто-либо. Сам Кёнсу называет это скорее проклятьем, но у него есть на то свои причины. Чондэ внезапно хочется дать себе по лбу, потому что как же он сам не додумался сразу позвать Кёнсу? В конце концов, не зря Минсок за глаза зовет его оракулом, что Кёнсу всячески отрицает. Тем не менее, он не раз предсказывал беды, хотя и не сразу его предсказания становились всем понятными.

Чондэ неотрывно следит, как Кёнсу всматривается в лицо парня, нависая над ним. Чондэ присоединяется. Парень весь тонкий и жилистый, широкий в плечах, узкий в бедрах. Его волосы черные, но в них так много белоснежных седых, что издалека кажется, будто они цвета пепла.

— Там вода, — говорит внезапно Кёнсу, и Чондэ, отпрянув, хмурится, понимая, что засмотрелся. — На кухне вода кипит, — поясняет Кёнсу, заставляя Чондэ спохватиться и убежать.

Он убирает кастрюлю и выливает закипевшую воду в стоящий рядом с раковиной таз, разбавляя холодной. Осторожно внося таз, он ставит его на придвинутый Кёнсу стул. Тот тоже закатывает рукава и рвет приготовленную Чондэ ветошь на небольшие куски ткани, складывая их у головы парня.

— А ты чего встал? — Чондэ оборачивается, но понимает, что Кёнсу обращается к Сехуну, который застыл у окна, сжимая ножницы в руках и поджав губы.

Фраза Кёнсу не звучит грубо, но Чондэ думается, что не тон и не слова Кёнсу виной тому, что Сехун выглядит, как хмурый воробей. Он смотрит на Кёнсу исподлобья буквально пару секунд, но сдается, едва слышно выдохнув. Чондэ вздыхает вслед за ним, смачивая тряпку в горячей воде.

— Сними с него, что осталось, — велит Кёнсу, и Сехун молча принимается за то, что не закончил. — И принеси потом что-то подходящее из одежды, но лучше свое, или Чанёля попроси, ноги больно у нашего друга длинные.

Сехун коротко кивает, бросив острый взгляд на Кёнсу, но Чондэ полностью переключает внимание на парня. Разбираться в том, что происходит с Сехуном, Чондэ сейчас точно не собирается. Штаны, под которыми парень оказывается нагим, легкими движениями рук Сехуна превращаются в гору тряпья, которое он тут же уносит.

Чондэ еще раз внимательно осматривает неподвижное тело, но кроме синяков и тонких порезов ничего не находит. Никаких повреждений на смуглой коже, ни крупных ран или гематом, которые могли бы привести к такому состоянию, нет. Поэтому, взглянув еще раз на мешочек, что так и остался лежать на столе, Чондэ уже было собирается привлечь внимание Кёнсу, когда тот откликается сам.

— Я вижу, — говорит он, отжав тряпку и принимаясь протирать чумазые руки парня. — Похоже на оберег, но что-то с ним не так.

Он поводит плечами, и Чондэ понимает, что Кёнсу тоже не по себе. Поджав губы, Чондэ смотрит на спокойное лицо парня, будто он, неподвижный и едва дышащий, может дать хоть какие-то ответы. Осторожно протирая высокий лоб, он касается скул и подбородка с едва заметной ямочкой. Чондэ думает о том, каким будет это лицо, если на него вернется жизнь и эмоции. Но приходится быстро одернуть себя, как Чондэ делал уже множество раз за это короткое утро, и, упрекая себя в несерьезности, Чондэ выкидывает из головы всё, что не относится сейчас к делу.

Вместе с Кёнсу они справляются довольно быстро, вернувшийся с одеждой Сехун несколько раз помогает поменять воду в тазу. Когда она становится чистой, Чанёль, выглянув из кухни, берет его под руку и утаскивает с собой. Сехун было хочет остаться, но Кёнсу качает головой и сам подталкивает его, заверив, что закончить они смогут сами. Прежде чем одеть парня, Чондэ изводит на него добрую часть банки с лечебной мазью. Она чуть ли не оживлять людей способна. Мазью этой Чунмён гордится, как собственным ребенком, говорит, что она магическая, хотя никакой магии там нет даже капли. Чондэ лично собирает для нее травы, с тех пор как начал учиться у Чунмёна. Но говорить об этом запрещается под страхом смерти, а нравоучений от Чунмёна, который упрекнет его в раскрытии секрета и во всех других грехах заодно, Чондэ неохота. Поэтому, когда Чунмён ни завел бы свою историю про волшебную мазь, ему остается только вздыхать.

Одеть парня у них с Кёнсу получается без труда. Чондэ столько бессознательных тел за свою жизнь успел переодеть — что ему этот, пусть и на пробу оказавшийся тяжелее, чем можно было подумать, парнишка. А про Кёнсу и говорить нечего, пусть и не кажется он сильным с первого взгляда, но стоит только на оголенные предплечья посмотреть, и сразу всё понятно. Но для того, чтобы отнести его в дальнюю комнату к Бэкхёну, Чондэ Кёнсу не слушает и зовет Чанёля. Вот кому точно любая ноша нипочем.

Управляются они как раз к обеду, и Кёнсу, хлопнув Чондэ по спине и позвав за собой Чанёля, идет проверить, что они с Сехуном там уже успели натворить.

— Надеюсь, кухня еще жива, — тихо говорит он, закрывая дверь комнаты за собой.

— Перестань, хён, я присматривал за Сехуном, — густой голос Чанёля слышно даже за закрытой дверью, и Чондэ улыбается, когда до него доносится еще и невнятное ворчание Кёнсу.

Когда их голоса окончательно отдаляются, Чондэ подходит ближе к парню, вслушиваясь в его дыхание. Он лежит неподвижно, будто застыл во времени и ничего из быстротечной жизни не может его побеспокоить. Вскользь коснувшись чужих неподвижных пальцев, Чондэ идет к шкафу с бельем, чтобы достать тонкое одеяло, на всякий случай. Бэкхен внезапно издает какой-то всхлипывающий звук, и Чондэ оборачивается. Но, похоже, это всего лишь сон, потому что следом он принимается что-то бормотать и переворачивается на живот. Проверив его рану еще раз, Чондэ уходит, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы сразу услышать, если вдруг кто из них проснется. Пусть волков в доме предостаточно и они скажут, если что-то услышат, но Чондэ просто привык так делать. Потому что обычно в доме, помимо больных или покалеченных (чаще по глупости), только они с Чунмёном, никаким особенно чутким звериным слухом не обладающие. Минсок не в счет, он тут только спит да возится в саду, когда у него есть настроение.

Когда Чондэ возвращается на кухню, там вовсю орудует Кёнсу, короткими фразами контролируя двух помощников. Чанёль, привычный, справляется хорошо. Кёнсу, можно сказать, растил Чанёля сам, и что готовить, что за домом следить они оба умеют отлично. Пироги с вишней, что печет Чанёль, с теплотой может вспомнить каждый, кто хоть раз пробовал даже кусочек. Но вот у Сехуна дела идут со скрипом. От Кёнсу ничего, конечно, не скрывается, и, хотя поправляет он Сехуна неизменно спокойным и ровным тоном, с каждым словом Сехун становится всё смурнее. В поисках поддержки он кидает взгляды на Чанёля, но тот только глаза выпучивает, непонятно что желая до Сехуна донести. Конечно же, когда Чанёль понимает, что у Сехуна что-то не так, то торопится помочь, изо всех сил пытаясь ничем себя не выдать. Чондэ с интересом наблюдает за ними, привалившись спиной к косяку. Не заметить все эти махинации, конечно же, невозможно, но Кёнсу молчит, даже вида не подавая.

Чондэ наконец решает вмешаться и быстро отправляет начавшего было сопротивляться Сехуна убирать беспорядок, что они оставили на обеденном столе. Нехотя, он подчиняется только после того, как Кёнсу говорит, что в его помощи уже нет нужды. Со стороны гостиной тут же слышится грохот, и Чондэ едва сдерживает смех. Похоже, Сехун вымещает свою злость на стульях.

— Ты можешь быть и помягче с ним, — трогает Кёнсу за локоть Чанёль, получая потрясающе выразительный взгляд.

Тот проводит ладонью по волосам и, игнорируя, что там Чанёль бормочет, отходит к кухонному шкафу, чтобы достать тарелки.

Обедают они за маленьким столиком тут же, а Кёнсу и вовсе не садится, перекусывая прямо у разделочного стола, опершись на него бедром. Чанёль с Сехуном о чем-то вяло болтают, а Чондэ в сотый раз обдумывает каждую мелочь, что успел узнать о своем новом подопечном.  
Картинка складывается неясная и больше путает, чем проясняет что-то. Голова уже идет кругом, и Чондэ чувствует, как маленькие молоточки отбивают неровный ритм прямо в висках. Он тянется сознанием к амулетам, что охраняют дом, но те в ответ лишь вибрируют тревогой, и он сбрасывает с себя их невидимые руки. К молоточкам прибавляется еще и тихий звон, и Чондэ отставляет от себя тарелку, благо доесть успел почти все. Ему не хотелось бы Чанёля и Кёнсу обидеть.

Сехун, оставив грязную посуду на столе, убегает первым. Следом за ним Чондэ провожает братьев, хотя Чанёль и порывается помочь с уборкой. Кёнсу сам подталкивает его к двери, мимоходом стянув забытую Сехуном куртку со спинки стула.

— Я отдам, — говорит он, и Чондэ кивает, одними губами проговаривая «спасибо».

Чанёль уходит далеко вперед, а Кёнсу же наоборот не торопится, размеренным шагом пересекая небольшой двор. Чондэ уже собирается вернуться внутрь, как голос Кёнсу догоняет его.

— Будь осторожен, — он открывает калитку. — Если проснется до того, как вернутся старшие — зови, обязательно зови, понял?

Его вкрадчивый голос почему-то Чондэ успокаивает, и он кивает, благодарно улыбаясь. Кёнсу слегка растягивает уголки губ в ответ и машет ему широкой ладонью. Сердце Чондэ немного успокаивается, и он возвращается в дом, стараясь не обращать внимания на амулеты. Чондэ может справиться в одиночку, его не оставляли бы, если бы он множество раз этого не доказывал и не заслужил доверие стаи и своего наставника. Пусть Чондэ иногда и любил похвастать, самонадеянностью он не страдал, когда дела касались чего-то серьезного.

Домашние заботы помогают Чондэ отогнать беспокойство, благо занятий всегда хватает, особенно когда ни Чунмёна, ни Минсока дома нет. При них он иногда может пофилонить, завалившись под тенью яблонь в небольшом саду или на летней веранде на широкой лавке с мягким сидением. За Чондэ водится такой грешок, который спускают ему за красивые глаза.

— Что с него взять, кот ленивый, — ворчал на него Минсок, махнув рукой.

— Более чем странный кот, с волками водится, рыбу не любит, — смеялся в ответ на это Чунмён, проходя мимо и ероша его волосы.

Чондэ же на это обычно никак не реагировал. Болтают и болтают, главное, чтобы вставать не пришлось

Он с улыбкой вспоминает то, что буквально на прошлой неделе было, раскладывая вымытую посуду на сухое полотенце. Потом Чондэ будит Бэкхёна и кормит его, помогая держать ложку. Правая рука его всё еще плохо слушается из-за ожогов, а левой Бэкхён управляется неважно. Поначалу Чондэ пытался его кормить сам, но Бэкхён, хоть и обессиленный из-за травмы, рычал и то ложку, то вилку пытался отнять, желая самостоятельно себе в рот еду класть.

— Я не какой-то немощный! — злился он и грозил Чондэ кулаком, но это его только веселило.

Вид надутого Бэкхёна, который, скрипя зубами, пытался справиться со слабостью в руке, веселил тоже. Бэкхён боялся, что Чондэ ему помогает из жалости, но это было настолько далеко от правды, что Бэкхён, давно с Чондэ знакомый, должен был бы это знать. Тот хотел было обидеться, но передумал. Из-за гордости Бэкхён какое-то время не позволял себе помочь. Они даже ссорились, после чего Чондэ тихо уходил, оставляя упрямца самостоятельно управляться со слабостью в руках. Но желание скорее утолить голод Бэкхёна побеждало, и он сдавался на милость Чондэ, как сегодня. Он бы обязательно подтрунил бы над Бэкхёном, если бы они были в других обстоятельствах, но обязанности Чондэ накладывали на него определенные требования, к которым он относился более чем серьезно.

— Стряпня то не твоя точно, ммм, — тянет Бэкхён, но Чондэ нисколько не обижается, кивает и говорит, что Кёнсу с Чанёлем приходили сегодня.

— Ууу, Кёнсу-я, — он утирает подбородок рукой. — Это что ж за праздник? И что за лишний рот, к слову? — Он тычет пальцем в лежащего на койке у окна парня.

Чондэ переводит на него взгляд и вздыхает. Почему-то рассказывать о произошедшем ему совершенно не хочется. Может, потому что Чондэ гложет то, что разобраться в чужом недуге он не в силах, или оттого, что одна мысль об этом безымянном парне что-то внутри поднимает, будто кто илистое дно всколыхнул, помутил и так темные воды. Но Бэкхён дергает его, и Чондэ, прикрыв на секунду глаза, в общих чертах рассказывает ему, что успело произойти за утро. Бэкхён жадно слушает, хотя сильно большой истории у Чондэ не выходит. Но длина рассказа Бэкхёна не расстраивает, он с жадностью глотает каждое слово и чуть ли не в рот Чондэ смотрит. Конечно, ему не очень весело болеть, но именно из-за излишнего веселья он здесь и оказался. Большую часть времени Бэкхён всё равно спит, потому что сон лучше всего восстанавливает силы. И, конечно, произошедшее в доме, хоть и без его участия, его тут же оживляет. Он начинает строить теории, в которых, по его мнению, могут быть замешаны и люди, что живут в лощине к востоку. Приплетает и леших, и каких-то выдуманных им же чудищ, но несет он так складно, что Чондэ невольно поддерживает. Сказка в итоге получается довольно красочная и настолько книжная, что смех у них с Бэкхёном сдержать не получается.

Отсмеявшись и скормив больному обед, Чондэ поднимается, чтобы достать нужное для обработки раны Бэкхёна. Веселье его сразу как рукой снимает, он затихает, хотя тень улыбки всё еще прячется в уголках глаз.

Чондэ, сосредоточенный, молчит, и Бэкхён тоже не издает ни звука. Плечи его напрягаются в ожидании боли, но Чондэ думается, что одно напоминание об этом увечье причиняет Бэкхёну страдание даже большее. Он не хотел знать, как выглядит ожог, и до сих пор смотреть не хочет. Ему повезло, что, чтобы увидеть его, нужно постараться, а одеждой прикрыть всегда будет легко. Только изредка Бэкхён спрашивает, идут ли его дела хорошо и будет ли, как раньше. Чондэ согласно мычит, однажды сказав, что до свадьбы заживет точно. Бэкхён его за это пихнул локтем и сам же от боли и застонал, а Чондэ лишь посмеялся, осторожно коснувшись голого плеча и надеясь, что ничего такого же глупого его друг вытворять больше не будет. Потому что лицо Чунмёна в тот момент, когда он увидел, что с Бэкхёном случилось по его же вине, никто из них не хотел бы видеть больше никогда.

Оставив Бэкхёна следить за неподвижным пациентом, Чондэ убегает наскоро вымыться. Он даже не утруждается тем, чтобы согреть воду, не желая тратить времени больше, чем нужно. Вода ненадолго гасит беспокойство и снимает накопившуюся за утро усталость. Чондэ надевает чистую рубаху и сразу чувствует себя куда лучше. Проходя мимо открытой комнаты Чунмёна, Чондэ стягивает полотенце с мокрых волос и останавливается. Хаос, учиненный хозяином комнаты, чуть более ужасен, чем обычно. Задумавшись, стоит ли вообще туда лезть, учитывая, как ревностно обычно беспорядок охраняется, Чондэ проходит мимо, собираясь сначала проведать больных в лазарете. В комнате с его ухода ничего не изменилось. Стоит тишина, разбавляемая разве что сонным хныканьем Бэкхёна, склонившего голову над книгой. Чондэ откладывает ее на тумбочку, вскользь думая о том, что Бэкхёна скоро, возможно, можно будет отпускать домой.

Возвращаясь в комнату Чунмёна, Чондэ лишь слегка прибирается. Складывает на кровать разбросанные из комода вещи, ровно выстраивает оставшиеся склянки, проверяя крышки. Уборка тут практически бесполезное занятие по сути. Чунмён говорит, что в этом хаосе есть особый, только ему понятный порядок. Чондэ не спорит, у него обычно забот хватает и так. Гораздо интереснее небольшая библиотека, до которой Чондэ так редко дозволяется добраться самостоятельно.

В комнате же Чунмёна Чондэ и проводит остаток дня. Он потрошит одну из полок, пытаясь отыскать что-то в книгах, но голову его занимают только мавки, которых видели разве что единицы, и то неизвестно, правда ли. Резонно думать, что если волки есть, то и им быть должно, поэтому Чондэ ничего не исключает. На болотах тоже множество чего может водиться, и Чондэ, вдыхая, перебирает в голове всевозможные варианты. Он даже ненадолго засыпает, облюбовав письменный стол Чунмёна и прижавшись щекой к пожелтевшим страницам, но быстро подскакивает, оглядываясь на окно и понимая, что оставил своих подопечных одних надолго.

Спускаюсь со стопкой книг вниз, он сгружает ношу на обеденный стол. Мешочек, что ни у кого так и не вызвал хороших предчувствий, лежит там, где его оставили. Чондэ медлит, сверля его взглядом. Он не дает себе много времени подумать, быстро обходит стол, поднимает вещицу за шнурок и заворачивает ее в полотно ткани. Первым делом на глаза попадается комод, на котором стоит сломанное радио, и Чондэ прячет сверток в верхний ящик. Он планирует показать его Чунмёну, когда тот вернется, но до того времени не стоит этой вещи лежать так, на виду. Задвинув ящик, Чондэ спешит в дальнюю комнату. Но там, кажется, даже воздух застыл. Бэкхен спит, напоенный сонной настройкой. Парень же так и лежит в той же позе, будто кукольный. Чондэ проверяет дыхание и касается прохладной скулы. Он вглядывается в тени, что отбрасывают ресницы, в обветренные губы, видит тонкую жилку, бьющуюся на виске, но не чувствует в нем жизни, огонь настолько слабый, что вот-вот истлеет. Чондэ тянется к этому человеку, как учил Чунмён, но его сознание молчит. Будто там пусто. Сжимая амулет из волчьего когтя на груди, Чондэ просит о том, чтобы ему дали хотя бы часть знания, хотя бы крупицу, чтобы суметь помочь.

Он стоит у кровати еще какое-то время, а потом отходит к окну, открывая его и впуская в комнату свежий воздух и мягкие сумерки. Чондэ вдыхает их полной грудью, пытаясь успокоить мысли. Солнце садится в кроны деревьев, раскрашивая молодую зелень оранжевым, и Чондэ закрывает глаза, чувствуя ласковые лучи на лице.

Бэкхен просыпается как нельзя кстати, окликая Чондэ с вопросом о том, что же у них сегодня будет на ужин. Посмеиваясь, Чондэ помогает ему подняться, и они вместе идут на кухню.

Бэкхён развлекает его разговорами, пока Чондэ готовит нехитрый ужин. Он вскользь спрашивает про Чунмёна, и Чондэ косит на него глазом, но ничего, кроме того, что Чунмён собирался впопыхах и не объяснялся, сообщить не может. Кряхтя, Бэкхён усаживается поудобнее и лишь кивает, принимаясь барабанить пальцами по краю стола какой-то монотонный мотивчик. Узнав его, Чондэ начинает мурлыкать мелодию под нос, и тихий смех Бэкхёна становится ему наградой.

Садятся ужинать они чуть позже, чем обычно. Чондэ зажигает масляные светильники на стенах и со вздохом садится, желая Бэкхёну приятного аппетита. Когда тот сосредотачивается на ужине и том, чтобы не пронести ложку мимо рта, Чондэ кидает взгляд на часы и тут же вспоминает, что Чунмён на днях обещал Хани проведать ее беременную сестру. Их дом стоит на другом конце резервации, и Хёрин сложно преодолеть такой путь на последних сроках. Чондэ потирает затылок, возвращаясь мыслями к своему бессознательному пациенту, размышляя, какова вероятность того, что он может очнуться, пока Чондэ не будет рядом. Предугадать это, к сожалению, невозможно, поэтому, независимо от того, останется Чондэ дома или нет, мало что изменится. Он делает глоток воды из жестяной кружки и испускает очередной тяжелый вздох. Чондэ решает пойти к Хёрин с утра, чтобы не беспокоить людей так поздно. Он поднимет Бэкхёна на перевязку и завтрак, а потом оставит его присматривать за домом. В конце концов, если дурное предчувствие одолеет Чондэ по дороге, он может обратиться к Кёнсу. Мысли об этом вдруг Чондэ утомляют, и он резко встает, убирая со стола и мимоходом раздав Бэкхёну указаний. Тот недовольно смотрит на него, всё еще мучая свой ужин, и капризно жалуется на то, что Чондэ хочет оставить его в одиночестве.

— Тарелки оставь, я потом сам, — игнорирует его бубнеж Чондэ, но Бэкхён на это лишь недовольно хмыкает. — Со слухом у тебя проблем нет, так что, если будешь слоняться по дому, держи ушки на макушке. Я постараюсь как можно быстрее управиться, но, если что, могу позвать Кёнсу.

— А сейчас-то ты чего всполошился, раз только завтра пойдешь? — Бэкхён вертит головой, пытаясь за мельтешением Чондэ уследить, и едва не опрокидывает на себя тарелку.

— Нужно посмотреть пару книг, что я из комнаты хёна умыкнул, и еще его записи почитать. Я Хёрин совсем уж на ранних сроках проверял, да и то, смотреть там было особо не на что, — на его слова Бэкхён поднимает бровь и поджимает губы так, будто пытается не смеяться. Чондэ едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Живот был маленький, ты, дурень, — у Чондэ вырывается смешок, когда и сам Бэкхён начинает хихикать. — Взрослый уже, а ума нет.

— А это не те ли книги, которые наш хён от твоих загребущих ручонок бережет? — меняя тему, спрашивает Бэкхён, и мимоходом сует Чондэ в руки свою грязную тарелку.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — дернув его за ухо и увернувшись от тычка, Чондэ всё-таки принимается за посуду, чтобы не оставлять на потом.

Чондэ оставляет Бэкхёна самому себе, и тот вразвалочку уходит в дальнюю комнату, кинув напоследок, что собирается дочитать книгу. Почти уверенный в том, что не пройдет и десяти минут, как Бэкхён опять над этой книгой заснет, Чондэ выходит на крыльцо, чтобы привычно зажечь на нем лампу.

Вечер тихий и теплый, прислушиваясь к талисманам, Чондэ ничего особенного не ощущает. Ветер слегка покачивает амулеты, и те едва слышно позвякивают. Резервация вся тоже горит мягкими желтыми огнями, и Чондэ дышит этим спокойствием, желая, чтобы оно продлилось как можно дольше.

Вспомнив о парочке самокруток, что могли заваляться в кармане куртки, Чондэ быстро возвращается и, пошарив по карманам, находит искомое. Плотно прикрыв за собой двери, чтобы дым не проник в дом, Чондэ устраивается на ступеньках и, прижавшись плечом к перилам, с удовольствием закуривает. Минсок гвоздику терпеть не может, говорит, нюх отбивает напрочь, даже глаза слезятся. Поэтому Чондэ курит редко, но в такие вечера особенно хочется. Беспокойство, которое утренние события поселили, постепенно Чондэ отпускает. Вскинув взгляд на темное безлунное небо, Чондэ мыслями возвращается к книгам, про которые Бэкхён так точно подметил. Давно хотел он до этих старых пылесборников добраться, да Чунмён все не позволял. Чондэ отступал раз за разом, но возвращался с просьбами, как прибой. Иногда Чунмён сдавался, но библиотеку свою почему-то охранял так же ревностно, как и бардак в комнате. Порой Чондэ даже чувствовал укол обиды.  
От предвкушения покалывает кончики пальцев, но Чондэ справедливо решает, что впереди еще целые вечер и ночь. Пусть и неизвестно, как надолго Чунмён уехал. Даже если отказам Чунмёна была какая-то конкретная причина, Чондэ сомневается, что, прочти он пару книг, мир рухнет.

Погрузившись в мысли, Чондэ не сразу замечает гостя. Только когда слышит звук открывающейся калитки, отвлекается от рассматривания неба. По дорожке тихо ступает Кёнсу, и Чондэ сразу кивает ему на ступеньку, предлагая присесть.

— Поделишься? — спрашивает Кёнсу, принимая приглашение.

Чондэ, подумав, протягивает ему слегка помятую самокрутку.

— Последняя, — роняет он с сожалением, но Кёнсу отказываться не собирается, лишь улыбается набок и ждет, пока Чондэ ему подкурит.

— Чего пожаловал? — нарушает уютную тишину Чондэ.

— Да так, мысли у меня были, — Кёнсу делает затяжку и морщится. — Ну и гадость, Чондэ.

— Гвоздика. Не нравится — отдавай обратно, — Чондэ широко улыбается, подставляя ладонь, но Кёнсу отводит руку подальше, будто боясь, что тот кинется курево отнимать.

— Тебе палец в рот не клади, да уж, — легко смеется он.

— А ты говори, с чем пришел, клещами из тебя тянуть что ли, — шутливо ворчит Чондэ, откидываясь на руки и прикрывая глаза. Уж больно ветерок весенней сладостью веет.

— Помнишь деревню людскую, в лощине? — После утвердительного хмыка Чондэ Кёнсу продолжает. — Малец из нее пришел, скорее всего. Людей там мало, от города они еще дальше, чем мы. Молодняку делать нечего, бегут кто куда, десяток другой лет, и вымрет деревня. Мать Хани и Хёрин оттуда, отец Онью тоже, в разное время сбежали, но факт. Резервация большая, волки волками, но сам знаешь, людей тут тоже хватает, — Кёнсу поднимает широкие брови, как бы на Чондэ указывая, и тот фыркает. — Но просто так сюда не попасть, не мне тебе рассказывать. Будь ты волк, будь человек, неважно. Вопрос еще в другом — от чего он бежал? При себе ничего не было, ни еды, ни вещей хоть каких. Да еще и болотной хворью веет, водой темной. Не думал ты, как он барьер обошел, так, что его только и заметили, когда буквально случайно наткнулись?

— Думал, конечно, — Чондэ морщится. — Только надумать ничего так и не смог. Был бы волк, сразу учуяли, человека тем более.

— Тревожно мне из-за гостя этого, — Кёнсу докуривает, тушит самокрутку и ловит взгляд Чондэ. — С этим оберегом еще… Грешил я на ведьму, да не то. Зла в нем нет, но я чувствую, Чондэ, что-то неладно у парня.

— Скажешь тоже, ведьма, — Чондэ вздыхает и трет глаза.

Кёнсу этими словами только хуже делает. Былое спокойствие снимает как рукой, и с сожалением Чондэ отпускает его. Амулет на груди приятно согревает, и за тепло это Чондэ и цепляется. Ведьма всяко хуже, чем мавки, но в последних всё-таки верится больше. Хотя раньше он и с волками никогда не думал, что встретится, пока мать ему не открылась.

— Придешь завтра с утра? Мне нужно Хёрин проведать, Чунмёна-то нет. Собирался сегодня да провозился, еще и боюсь больных без присмотра оставлять.

Кёнсу кивает и поднимается, хлопнув Чондэ по плечу.

— Бэкхён будет рад твоей стряпни с утра отведать, — в спину Кёнсу кидает Чондэ и слышит в ответ низкий довольный смех.

\---

Просыпается Чондэ разбитым и со стоном валится обратно на подушку, глянув на часы. Он почти всю ночь провозился над книгами, но ничего, что помогло бы ему в ситуации с безымянным парнем разобраться, так и не нашел. Сложно, когда даже толком не знаешь, что искать. Это всё было похоже на очень глубокий сон, настолько глубокий, что можно было бы его назвать смертью. Люди впадали в такое состояние после серьезных травм или потрясений, но Чондэ был уверен, всё не может быть так просто. С другой стороны, под руку подвернулось много интересного, знаний, которые вполне могут пригодиться. Чондэ поминал Чунмёна недобрым словом и надеялся, что тому хотя бы икается. Проверив лазарет, Чондэ ушел спать, когда до рассвета оставалось не больше часа. Он знал, что ночные бдения аукнутся, но ночью кажется, что встать будет не так уж и сложно. Чондэ был из тех, кто любит засиживаться допоздна, а потом с утра ненавидеть себя и весь мир за принятые решения. Но тем не менее каждый раз повторять свою ошибку.

Соскребая себя с кровати, Чондэ старается действовать безжалостно. Хорошо хоть, что привычку вставать в одно и то же время он сумел в себе воспитать за долгое время. Просыпал Чондэ только в каком-то исключительном случае. Умываясь ледяной водой из бочки во дворе, Чондэ трясется, как лист осиновый, но зато сонливость как рукой снимает. Во всем доме стоит тишина, и, приоткрыв окно на кухне, Чондэ принимается за завтрак, решая не ждать Кёнсу. Живот крутит от голода, и Чондэ не хочет терять время, собираясь управиться со всеми делами до того, как что-то еще успеет случиться. Минсок обещал вернуться сегодня вечером, если ничего непредвиденного не случится, и тогда Чондэ с удовольствием сбросит часть ответственности на него. Как бы это ни звучало, но когда вожака нет в резервации, даже люди чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке.

Кёнсу стучит скорее для того, чтобы внезапным появлением Чондэ не напугать. Он приходит очень кстати и помогает быстрее расправиться с готовкой. Выглядит он куда бодрее Чондэ и мягко журит его за то, что тот наверняка до ночи чахнул над своими книгами. Чондэ лишь плечами поводит и просит Кёнсу накрыть на стол, пока сам идет будить Бэкхёна.

Он к ранним подъемам относится еще хуже, но, терпеливо и настойчиво выдержав все нелестные слова в свой адрес, Чондэ своего всё равно добивается. Быстро осмотрев плечо клюющего носом Бэкхёна, который даже глаза нормально не открыл, Чондэ отправляет его на кухню. Тот даже сам идет куда охотнее, когда чует запах еды. Сам же Чондэ задерживается, чтобы проверить другого жителя комнаты. Но ничего ровным счетом не изменилось, и, как Чондэ ни приглядывается, парень выглядит всё таким же серым и едва живым. Помедлив и оглянувшись на дверь, откуда доносится звонкий голос Бэкхёна, Чондэ почти привычным жестом касается щеки парня. Она тоже остается всё такой же едва теплой, но теперь еще и колется. Над верхней губой особенно хорошо видно синеву из-за начавшей пробиваться щетины. Переводя взгляд на грудь, Чондэ гипнотизирует ее какое-то время, пытаясь уловить движение, но в итоге сдается. Он знает, что парень дышит, но неподвижность его каждый раз заставляет Чондэ беспокоиться. Поправив край и так ровно лежащего пледа, он уходит из комнаты.

— Ну, где ты пропал, неужели от нашего спящего красавца оторваться не мог? — начинает поддразнивать Бэкхён, как только Чондэ показывается на кухне.

Кёнсу фыркает, получая от Чондэ взгляд _и ты, предатель?_ Похоже, Кёнсу уже закончил с завтраком, не без удивления Чондэ понимает, что и провел в лазарете времени больше, чем ему самому показалось. Тарелка Бэкхёна наполовину опустела, сам он выглядит уже куда более бодрым, а значит, подтруниваний не избежать. Особенно, если подходящая тема сама под руку попалась. Чондэ уже примерно знает, чем Бэкхёну можно ответить, но оставит это на потом, когда тот ничего не будет ожидать. Мысль вызывает улыбку, но Бэкхён её трактует по-своему.

— Смотри, какой! Или ты так сверлишь его глазами, пытаясь понять, что с ним такого приключилось? — распаляется Бэкхён, принимаясь аж на стуле ёрзать.

— Наличие публики играет с тобой злую шутку, — щурясь, Чондэ опускается за стол. — А ты только раззадориваешь его! — Он тыкает вилкой в сторону Кёнсу, который, будто сдаваясь, поднимает обе руки, но этим лишь вызывает смех.

Чондэ качает головой и обращает всё внимание в тарелку. Бэкхён, поняв, что пока ничего от него не добьется, возвращается к Кёнсу. Тот периодически вставляет какие-то реплики, но Бэкхён умудряется много болтать даже с набитым ртом. Жестикулировать одной рукой, при этом еще и успевая орудовать вилкой, у него тоже отлично получается. Краем уха слушая их разговор, Чондэ с удовольствием расправляется с завтраком.  
Памятуя о делах, с которыми лучше бы управиться до обеда, чтобы скорее отпустить Кёнсу домой, Чондэ подскакивает, как только тарелка пустеет. Он уже было собирается убрать за собой, но Кёнсу мягко останавливает его, всучивая в руки кружку с еще теплым молоком.

— Иди, как-нибудь без тебя справлюсь, — говорит он и подталкивает кружку ко рту. — Чанёль успел принести, пока ты любовался на мальца, — понижает голос Кёнсу, и Чондэ только вздыхает тяжело, когда слышит смех Бэкхёна.

— Вы теперь оба против меня? — складывая брови домиком, спрашивает Чондэ, но Кёнсу только машет на него рукой, прогоняя.

Чондэ остается только послушаться. Осушив кружку, он стягивает куртку с крючка и закрывает за собой двери. Уже выходя за забор, Чондэ волей-неволей задумывается о том, какое впечатление своим интересом к этому парню производит. Он беспокоится, а еще Чондэ, конечно же, любопытно. И был бы Чондэ дурак, если бы не заметил что парень привлекателен… Может, со стороны его озабоченность и выглядит, как что-то большее, Чондэ уже и сам не уверен. Хотя Бэкхёну только дай языком почесать, он тот еще любитель сочинить о том, чего нет. Чондэ проводит по лицу ладонью и с неудовольствием думает, что будет, если Чунмён или Минсок его интерес заметят. Шуток ему точно не избежать. Одергивая себя, Чондэ даже останавливается. Какая вообще разница по сути, что он думает об этом бедовом парне, если они так и не смогут ему помочь? Сердце Чондэ всё так же беспокойно бьется, и он надеется, что хотя бы присутствие Минсока, который должен вернуться уже сегодня, даст хоть немного сил и уверенности.

Резервация просыпается рано, а путь Чондэ лежит на противоположную ее сторону, поэтому нет-нет да кто-то остановит его. Спрашивают в основном про Чунмёна, потому что то, что альфа отсутствует и когда он возвращается, и так всем известно. Кто-то останавливает Чондэ, чтобы зазвать к себе, кто чтобы справиться о какой болячке или спросить, когда можно наведаться, чтобы с глазу на глаз о недуге рассказать. Волки обращаются реже, но лекарь есть лекарь, сколько бы Чондэ ни твердил, что он пока лишь помощник. Для людей уже мало разницы. Это греет Чондэ, потому что доверие заслужить сложно, но иногда некоторым он помочь просто не в состоянии. Детей тоже в резервации хватает, а за них всегда волнений больше.

Кто-то, заметив его, просто кивает или машет рукой, за что Чондэ благодарен, потому что этими разговорами и минутными встречами он совсем из намеченного плана своего выбивается. Но не выслушать людей, что с просьбами обращаются, он тоже не может. Ускоряя шаг, Чондэ думает о том, как хорошо, что Кёнсу вчера к нему пришел так внезапно и согласился присмотреть за домом. Не будь его, Чондэ бы несся через всю резервацию, как ужаленный, и боялся, что там может случиться, пока его нет.  
Дверь, как ни странно, открывает сама Хёрин, которая его визиту немало удивляется.

— А где сам Чунмён? — интересуется она, пропуская Чондэ в широкий предбанник.

— По делам уехал, скоро должен вернутся, — говорит он, потому что лишний раз волновать людей не стоит.

По мелочи при необходимости Чондэ справится сам, но вот то, что лекарь в неизвестном направлении и неизвестно насколько ушел в ночи, без надобности рассказывать точно не стоит.

Живот у Хёрин уже большой, и двигается она медленно, придерживая спину одной рукой. Пока они беседуют, кто-то из глубины дома кричит о том, что мог бы и сам гостя впустить. Но Хёрин лишь машет рукой куда-то в неопределенную сторону и говорит, что уж ходить-то пока она и сама в состоянии. Чондэ улыбается, проходя в дом и здороваясь с сонной Хани, которая, проходя мимо, ерошит ему пятерней волосы и исчезает на втором этаже.

— Не забудь, что к двенадцати всё равно нам нужно уже у Суджон быть! — опершись о перила, громко говорит ей в спину Хёрин.

— Да помню я! — раздается в ответ недовольный голос Хани, а затем хлопает дверь.

— Вот лежебока, — сетует Хёрин. — Ты извини, у нас тут вечно так, шумно. А скоро еще хуже будет, — говорит она, собственническим жестом хлопнув по круглому животу.

Чондэ, продолжая улыбаться, качает головой и проходит за ней в небольшую комнатку на первом этаже. Хёрин ни на что особенно не жалуется. Точнее, ни на что сверх того, что может беспокоить беременных на последних сроках. Волнуется больше всего из-за того, что спит плохо, и Чондэ, уже после осмотра, успокаивает ее и говорит, что сделает слабую настойку типа той, что дает Бэкхёну. Ребенку точно не навредит, но самой Хёрин должно помочь.

Дорога обратно выходит куда быстрее. Лишь ненадолго Чондэ задерживается у дома деда Ли, учуяв запах свежего хлеба. Он берет сразу две буханки и не удерживается от того, чтобы не отщипнуть хотя бы кусочек. Мысленно уже представляя, как намажет на теплый ломоть масла и запьет молоком, Чондэ заходит во двор. Он замечает не потушенный с ночи фонарь и, оставив калитку открытой, взбегает по крыльцу. Удерживая хлеб в конверте из пекарской тонкой бумаги одной рукой, Чондэ снимает фонарь и, быстро потушив его, оставляет в предбаннике.

В доме всё так же тихо. Сложив сверток с хлебом на кухонный стол, Чондэ идет в дальнюю комнату, решив, что Бэкхён с Кенсу, скорее всего, окажутся там. Он находит их играющими в карты. Атмосфера стоит довольно напряженная, разбавляемая лишь возгласами Бэкхёна, когда тот выкидывает карту или, наоборот, когда Кёнсу выкладывает свою. Но как только Чондэ подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть, какой у них расклад, внимание обоих устремляется к нему.

— Ты что у деда Ли был? Хлебушка принес? — Бэкхён смотрит так, будто не ел вечность.

— Встанешь — и ты проиграл, — быстро говорит Кёнсу, и Бэкхён поджимает губы, хмурясь.

Пользуясь тем, что оба отвлеклись, Чондэ скользит взглядом по неподвижной фигуре у окна. Он не надеется увидеть какие-то изменения, если бы что-то случилось, Чондэ уже знал бы об этом, но сдержать порыв не получается. Не то чтобы Чондэ пытался.

Оставляя картежников в покое, Чондэ возвращается на кухню и, отрезав ломоть хлеба, с удовольствием уминает его с маслом и запивает уже остывшим молоком. Одним куском в итоге не ограничивается, и, когда доигравшие Кёнсу и Бэкхён находят его за столом в гостиной, Чондэ держится за живот не в состоянии сесть ровно.

— Опять молока напился! — Бэкхен всплескивает здоровой рукой. — Оставил нам хоть чего?

Чондэ лишь невнятно мычит и берется за книги. Ему нужно переписать всё, что успел найти, потому что неизвестно, будет ли когда еще у Чондэ доступ к этим знаниям снова. Вздохнув, он думает, что с молоком явно погорячился, но кто смог бы устоять? Хлеб дед Ли на всю резервацию печет да такой, что Чондэ только его и ел бы, если б мог. Усилием воли Чондэ подтягивается на стуле и принимается за дело.

Записи так поглощают его внимание, что откликается на зов Чондэ только тогда, когда Кёнсу тормошит его за плечо.

— Я пойду уже, — говорит он и кивает на часы. — Дел дома много.

Чондэ болванчиком кивает, благодарит его и, отдавая с собой оставшуюся нетронутой вторую буханку, провожает за дверь.

До обеда он успевает перевязать Бэкхёна, хорошенько смазав рану и успокоив его тем, что скоро и правда можно будет возвращаться домой, как только в правую руку вернется сила, говорит Чондэ. Но особого энтузиазма у Бэкхёна это не вызывает. Чондэ примерно догадывается, почему, но мысли свои оставляет при себе.

День проходит спокойно еще и потому, что Чондэ знает, что Минсок вот-вот и будет дома. Некоторые из книг Чунмёна, с которыми Чондэ успевает закончить, возвращаются обратно на полки. Вскользь пробегаясь по записям, что успел сделать в своей тетради, Чондэ остается доволен. Вряд ли скоро ему до этих трудов удалось бы добраться, а так, пусть и не совсем честно, но у Чондэ появилось много пищи для размышлений.

Он как раз спускается со второго этажа, собираясь прибраться на столе, так как успел знатно всё раскидать, пока был поглощен работой, когда слышит глухой грохот снизу, а затем взволнованный голос Бэкхёна, который зовет его по имени. Чондэ замирает на секунду, чувствуя, как горло стискивает беспокойство, и срывается вниз так быстро, как может. Тетрадь остается лежать где-то на ступеньках лестницы, выпавшая из пальцев, но о ней Чондэ в этот момент думает в последнюю очередь.

Оказавшись в дальней комнате, Чондэ сначала видит стоящего спиной к двери Бэкхёна, который держит в левой руке раскрытую книгу. И только потом замечает причину зова. На секунду у Чондэ спирает дыхание. Парень, что еще с утра казался неподвижной куклой, сидит на полу, прижавшись спиной к боку кровати, и дрожит. Он замер в неловкой позе, похоже, с кровати этой свалившись, тонкий плед обмотался вокруг его пояса и одной из ног. Возможно, именно из-за этого он упал, пытаясь встать. Дрожь его тело сотрясает мелкая и рваная, будто он никак не может согреться, но взгляд, который скачет от Чондэ к Бэкхёну… тяжелый и острый, от него мурашки по спине поднимаются.  
Чондэ кажется, что время тянется, что они стоят в странных позах очень долго, но, когда Бэкхён, наконец заметив подошедшего Чондэ, нарушает тишину, тот понимает, что прошло не больше минуты.

— Я читал просто, сидел, и тут он, — Бэкхён оглядывается на Чондэ, но потом возвращает взгляд к парню. — Вздохнул так глубоко, будто, знаешь, когда людей из воды спасают, вот так, и свалился. Я сразу тебя позвал.

Чондэ кивает и теснит Бэкхёна, подходя ближе и опускаясь на пол.

— Привет, ты в порядке? — Он протягивает к нему руки ладонями наружу, как дикому зверю, жест скорее подсознательный, Чондэ часто пользуется им с мелкими волчатами, чтобы показать, что он не опасен. — Мы нашли тебя у лесной границы вчера. Что с тобой случилось?

— Я, — сипло произносит парень, и Чондэ замирает.

Его взгляд скачет от ладоней Чондэ к его лицу, и он сводит брови, хватаясь за плед в каком-то защитном жесте, и явно колеблется.

— Я Чондэ, я помощник лекаря, — он кладет руку на грудь. — У тебя что-то болит? Ты в порядке?

Чондэ говорить старается четко, но ровно, пытаясь удержать взгляд чужих глаз. И хотя сердце стучит где-то в горле и спросить ему хочется совсем о другом, он безжалостно свои же мысли обрывает. Сейчас не время. Если он очнулся, то будет еще уйма времени, чтобы расспросить обо всём, о чем только можно.

— Я Чонин, — наконец произносит парень, и голос его звучит куда лучше.

Он прокашливается и собирается было еще что-то сказать, но, повторяя жест Чондэ, касается ладонью собственной груди, всё лицо его будто каменеет, даже дрожь ненадолго исчезает. Чтобы вернуться с еще большей силой. Он весь обмирает, рвано вздыхает, будто его ударили, и пытается встать. Чондэ же вскакивает вместе с ним, пытаясь отыскать на лице что-то, что может подсказать, в чем причина такой реакции. Но парень явно слаб, подняться не может и источает такое страдание, что Чондэ буквально чувствует его в воздухе.

— Где? — вырывается у него с присвистом.

Но Чондэ может только растерянно смотреть в ответ. Чонин всё еще сжимает сорочку на груди в кулаке и шарит по комнате невидящим взглядом. Чондэ подходит ближе, пускает в голос ту мягкость, с которой опять же только с напуганными детьми разговаривает.

— Что ты ищешь? Тебе что-то нужно? — спрашивает Чондэ, и Чонин останавливает свой мечущийся взгляд на нем.

Это придает Чондэ решимости, и он преодолевает небольшое расстояние между ними и поднимает Чонина с пола, с увеличившейся тревогой поняв, что, несмотря на дрожь, все его тело горит. Чонин же хватается за него, сжав пальцы на плечах Чондэ с неожиданной силой, заставляя того охнуть.

— У меня был… талисман, на шнурке, где он? Вы не находили его? — говорит он сбивчиво, но Чондэ слышит каждое слово, произнесенное чуть хрипловатым голосом.

До него не сразу доходит смысл слов. Но когда Чондэ понимает, то, отцепив от себя чужие жилистые, побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, кидает Бэкхёну, чтобы тот проследил, и быстро уходит в гостиную. Ящик комода едва не вылетает целиком от того, как сильно Чондэ дергает за ручку. Буквально на секунду он заставляет себя остановиться и сделать пару глубоких вдохов. Вытащив сверток, Чондэ возвращается и, сложив его на колени Чонина, распутывает, показывая искомое. Чонин, вопреки ожиданиям, сначала долго смотрит на вещь, будто проверяя, настоящая ли она. И только спустя несколько долгих минут его поднятые плечи расслабляются, и весь он перестает быть похожим на сжатую пружину, протягивая подрагивающие руки к мешочку. Повесив на шею, Чонин тут же прячет его под сорочку, коротко сжав сквозь ткань и тут же отпустив. Его дыхание выравнивается, и он поднимает взгляд на безмолвно стоящих Чондэ и Бэкхёна. Чондэ видит его расслабившееся лицо, из которого исчезает острая твердость, ловит взгляд Чонина, и на секунду ему кажется, что там мелькает что-то. На самом дне будто прячется матовая тень, прежде чем глаза теплеют.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, и Чондэ проводит ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы и смаргивая странное видение.

— Откуда ты такой взялся, черт возьми? — со странной интонацией, тяжело роняет Бэкхён, и Чондэ оборачивается, чтобы одернуть его, но замечает, что тот смотрит как-то загнанно, и, будь он в волчьей форме, шерсть на загривке точно стояла бы дыбом.

Бэкхён явно удерживается от того, чтобы оскалится, но Чондэ не знает, что он почуял, и пока что Бэкхёну стоит помолчать.

— Принеси воды, — просит Чондэ и, когда Бэкхён, очевидно, собирается противиться, хватает его за здоровое плечо и повторяет с нажимом. — Принеси воды.

Бэкхён недовольно расфыркивается, хмуря брови, но слушается, уходит, и Чондэ поворачивается обратно к Чонину.

— У тебя что-то болит? — Чондэ обводит взглядом всю его фигуру в поисках малейшей мелочи, что может дать подсказку. — Тебе холодно? Можно мне тебя осмотреть?

Чонин глядит в ответ с интересом, явно пытаясь справиться с дрожью, и кивает. Его взгляд буквально осязаем, пока Чондэ трогает его лоб, пока слушает сердце и дает воды, которую приносит Бэкхён. Чондэ чувствует, как Чонин так же осматривает его в ответ.

Состояние Чонина немного похоже на лихорадку, и, отойдя к шкафчику с лекарствами, Чондэ быстро находит то, что обычно дает в таких случаях. Даже если причина лихорадки куда более сложна, чем может показаться, пока что это всё, что Чондэ может сделать. Бэкхён хмурой фигурой подпирает косяк, и его враждебность сложно не заметить, но Чондэ решает разобраться с ним позже.

— У тебя лихорадка, — присаживаясь рядом с Чонином на кровать, говорит Чондэ и протягивает ему разведенное в воде лекарство. — Это снимет температуру. Чувствуешь слабость? — дождавшись от Чонина кивка, Чондэ подставляет стакан к его губам и дергает подбородком, призывая выпить. — Давай, не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.

Он стоически выдерживает взгляд Чонина и сдерживает облегченный выдох, когда тот пьет, придерживая стакан кончиками пальцев. Чондэ радуется, что в этой ситуации он способен хотя бы на такую малость.

— Ты голоден? — снова атакует вопросом Чондэ.

Чонин неопределенно пожимает плечами, заставляя Чондэ недоверчиво изогнуть брови. Поразмыслив, он понимает, что Чонину сейчас подойдет только что-то типа бульона или того, что его организм сможет без проблем усвоить. Неизвестно, сколько он не ел до этого, сколько провел в дороге, сколько пролежал там, в ворохе листьев, пока его не нашли.

— Ладно, я приготовлю что-нибудь быстро, но потом нужно будет поспать, — Чондэ вытаскивает из кармана пузырек с настойкой, которую дает Бэкхёну.

— Если не сможешь, выпьешь вот это. — Он открывает крышечку и дает Чонину понюхать, тот морщит нос, и уголки губ Чондэ вздрагивают. — Тут только травы, ничего, что может навредить.

— Это ты меня нашел? — внезапно спрашивает он, едва дав Чондэ договорить, Чонину будто бы не было дела до его слов.

— Нет, — Чондэ качает головой. — Это были волки из стаи. Ты знаешь, что пришел в резервацию? — Чонин коротко кивает на это, и Чондэ поджимает губы.

Он ждет, что тот сам что-то начнет говорить, но Чонин лишь смотрит в упор черными каплями глаз и сжимает пальцами покрывало, укрывающее колени. Он не выглядит уверенно, но и напуганным тоже не кажется. Сидит, чуть ссутулив широкие плечи, и смотрит исподлобья, но без угрозы, которую, очевидно, почуял в нем Бэкхён. Чондэ и хотел бы насторожиться, но шепот тревоги, что так беспокоил его ранее, дает о себе знать лишь взволнованным звоном талисманов, что доносится издалека. Он уже не знает, кого слушать: себя, Бэкхёна или эти невнятные отголоски, что лишь сильнее запутывают. Проглотив глухую тишину, он всё-таки задает еще один из множества вопросов, которые так беспокоят его.

— Как тебе удалось пересечь границу незамеченным? Ты же пришел сюда не случайно. — Чонин молчит, и только его рука слегка дергается в порыве коснуться груди под рубашкой, где на шнурке висит треклятый мешочек.

Чондэ смотрит достаточно пристально, чтобы этот порыв заметить, и ему кажется, что Чонин вот-вот что-то скажет, но и тут вмешивается случай, взявший контроль над ними в последнее время. Бэкхён позади издает какой-то удивленный звук и выбегает из комнаты. Чондэ поднимается, собираясь уже сорваться за ним, но, посмотрев на Чонина, медлит. Хочется попросить его никуда не уходить, но Чондэ, одернув кофту, спешит за Бэкхёном, так ничего и не сказав.

— Чего так темно в доме? Вон уже солнце скоро сядет! — слышит Чондэ знакомый голос и останавливается посреди коридора.

Минсок, конечно же! За окнами и правда опускаются сумерки, и Чондэ с удивлением понимает, что почти не заметил, как начало смеркаться. Совсем забыв о времени, они вообще обо всём забыли. Чондэ преодолевает оставшееся расстояние в несколько быстрых шагов и видит, как Бэкхён топчется вокруг Минсока и что-то ему тихо рассказывает, не дав даже шагу от двери ступить. Тяжелый холщовый рюкзак стоит у косяка на полу, плотную теплую куртку Минсок успел снять только с одного плеча, прежде чем Бэкхён на него накинулся.

— Да подожди ты, дай хоть дух перевести, — ворчит на него Минсок, наконец справившись с одеждой. — Чондэ! — громко зовет он, не сразу его заметив.

— Ох, вот и ты! Что такое у вас уже случиться успело? Чужаком пахнет, — говорит он, дернув носом, и проходя в дом, оттеснив взъерошенного Бэкхёна с пути.

По тону можно догадаться, что нервозность и напряжение, что волнами идет от Бэкхёна, не остались незамеченными. Даже Чондэ это чувствует, но ему остается только тяжело вздыхать. Может быть, Бэкхён думает, что Чондэ недостаточно серьезно относится к ситуации, но паника им сейчас точно не поможет.

— Даже фонарь на крыльце еще не зажгли, — продолжает бурчать себе под нос Минсок.

Он цепляет взглядом беспорядок на столе в гостиной, с удивлением замечает валяющуюся на ступеньках лестницы тетрадь и проходит на кухню. Сам зажигает лампы и, налив себе воды из невысокого кувшина, поворачивается к следующим за ним по пятам Чондэ и Бэкхёну. Последний, похоже, только этого и ждет и вываливает на него поток слов, как только понимает, что внимание альфы обращено на них. Говорит торопливо, пытаясь в короткий рассказ уместить сразу всё, и Чондэ его периодически одергивает. Легче сейчас просто дать Бэкхёну высказаться и потом уже историю поправить там, где он ее приукрасил или наоборот недосказал. По тому, как медленно меняется выражение лица Минсока и как хмурятся всё сильнее его брови, Чондэ с каждым словом понимает, что лучше бы заткнул Бэкхёна раньше, чем тот успел даже рот раскрыть.

— Чондэ, что это всё значит? — строгий взгляд обращается к нему, но Чондэ к этому готов.

— Не слушай его, ничего ужасного не случилось.

— Это пока что ничего не случилось, — тихо говорит Бэкхен, но, получив выразительный взгляд от Минсока, с силой выдыхает через нос.

— Помолчи ради бога, и так уже больше, чем надо, сказал! Хватит панику наводить, — коротко и тихо говорит Чондэ.

— Да ты просто не чувствуешь, чем от него веет! — не отступает от своего Бэкхён

— Это я-то не чувствую? — Чондэ в ответ всё-таки ощетинивается.

— Только на личико красивое и смотришь.

— Да как ты можешь такое говорить? — с Чондэ даже вся злость разом слетает, как ни бывало.

Низкий рокот, который вырывается из груди Минсока, заставляет их обоих замереть. Чондэ чувствует себя отвратительно из-за этой перепалки, но Бэкхёна в этот раз занесло, а чем объяснить произошедшее, Чондэ даже не знает. Он вздыхает и продолжает, потому что фонящим от альфы раздражением цепляет даже его.

— Кёнсу сказал, что парень этот его беспокоит. Но он спал всё это время, даже пальцем не пошевелил, лежал ни живой ни мертвый, будто из него душа ушла.

— И что ты сделал?

— Ничего, а что я мог? Сердце у него едва билось, дышал через раз, но при этом ни одной раны на нем и пришел он сам. Кажется, свалился скорее от усталости, — почти оправдываясь, говорит Чондэ, но Минсок, похоже, обращает внимание только на первую фразу. — Кёнсу думает, что его из лощины его сюда занесло.

— Как это что мог? А Чунмён, где Чунмён? — Он оглядывается, будто ожидает, что тот вот-вот может появиться из-за угла или звонко откликнуться сверху.

Дальняя комната и оставшийся там один Чонин мысли Чондэ не отпускает, но и Минсока он без объяснений оставить не может. Бэкхён своим сбивчивым рассказом только всё испортил.

— Нет его, хех, — с какой-то фатальностью говорит Бэкхён, и Чондэ хочется под землю провалиться.

Не хватало еще Бэкхёновых страданий в придачу. Небось думает, что Чунмён из-за их ссоры решил сбежать, делать ему больше нечего. Как же хочется треснуть по глупой башке, чтобы всю дурь выбить, но Чондэ держится.

— Он два дня назад в ночь ушел, записок не оставлял, всю комнату перевернул вверх дном, так до сих пор и нет, — сообщает Чондэ, и Минсок зарывается пальцами в волосы, оставляя их торчать в разные стороны.

Он опускается на стул и молчит какое-то время, прижав ладонь к щеке, а потом резко поднимается.

— Так. Ужин вы, очевидно, не готовили, — тихо сетует Минсок, оглядываясь на разложенную на полотенце чистую посуду. — Ты, — он указывает на Бэкхена. — Чувствуешь себя уже нормально, так что идешь за Кёнсу. Живо!

Бэкхён, поджав губы, молча слушается. Чондэ не смотрит, как он уходит, сосредоточив внимание на Минсоке.

— А мы идем знакомиться с вашим Чонином, — подхватывая Чондэ за локоть, Минсок направляется в дальнюю комнату.

Отчего-то Чондэ кажется, что Чонина может там уже не оказаться, и он, выскользнув из хватки Минсока, идет за ним следом, чуть отстав. В лазарете темнота хоть глаз выколи, Минсок со вздохом зажигает оказавшийся ближе всего светильник. Чондэ наощупь находит свечу в небольшом подсвечнике, на всякий случай зажигая и ее.

Чонин никуда не сбежал, вопреки мыслям Чондэ. Завалившись набок и укрывшись пледом, он всё там же, где его оставили. Минсок принимает из рук Чондэ свечу и ставит её на тумбу, света от одной лампы явно недостаточно, но это, наверное, не так важно. Чуть наклонив голову, Минсок принимается рассматривать незнакомое лицо. Кажется, он раздумывает, стоит ли будить, но Чонин сам, будто почувствовав на себе чьи-то взгляды, медленно раскрывает сонные глаза и садится.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо говорит он, растирая ладонями щеки, из-за чего слово звучит еще более невнятно.

— И тебе привет, — просто отвечает Минсок, и они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, пока взгляд Чонина не соскальзывает, буквально на секунду, в сторону Чондэ. — Меня зовут Минсок, ты Чонин, верно?

Тот кивает, плотнее кутаясь в плед.

— А ты альфа, — скорее утвердительно произносит Чонин, заставив Минсока хмыкнуть.

Чондэ чувствует себя как на иголках, потому что Минсок в своем праве, он может оставить чужака, а может выгнать его, если ему покажется, что тот представляет угрозу. Так бывало иногда, альфа не может рисковать всей общиной и собственной стаей ради одного человека. По Минсоку сложно сейчас что-то сказать точно, но Чондэ надеется, что тот не станет рубить с плеча, как Бэкхён, и обязательно попытается сначала разобраться.

— Да. А вот кто ты? — голос его твердеет, и не заметить это невозможно. — Чондэ говорит, что не знает, откуда ты пришел, зачем ты здесь?

В теплом тусклом свете от зажженного светильника комната кажется чужой. Неровный же свет от свечи ложится лишь на одну сторону лица Чонина и превращает его в незнакомое, разглядеть его эмоции тем более получается плохо. Только по напряженной линии плеч и подбородка, по взгляду чуть исподлобья, которым Чонин сверлит Минсока, можно отгадать напряжение, что его сковало. Он то ли говорить не хочет, то ли не уверен, стоит ли. Но промолчать Чонину нельзя никак, и Чондэ мысленно уговаривает его, потому что хоть Минсок ждет пока, терпение его не безгранично.

— Если тебе нужно убежище или помощь, — нарушает затянувшуюся тишину Минсок. — Ты можешь попросить. Но ты должен сказать, с чем ты пришел, откуда.

— Я из лощины. Это там, дальше на восток, вы должны знать, — наконец роняет Чонин, и Чондэ облегченно выдыхает про себя. — Мой дед умер… Умер недавно, родных в деревне не было, кроме него, и я просто решил... — он выглядит так, будто говорить тяжело, будто каждое слово приходится выдавливать из себя силой.

— Решил уйти. Волчья резервация ближе всего, но я заблудился, устал. Не помню, как дошел, увидел дома, и дальше темнота, — выговаривает он и чуть опускает голову, прижимая пальцы к векам.

Минсок какое-то время еще смотрит на его серую макушку, сложив на груди руки, но потом из коридора доносится звук открываемой двери, и дом наполняют громкие голоса. Чондэ понимает, что это Бэкхён привел Кёнсу, да еще и всю ораву из Чанёля и Сехуна в придачу, скорее всего.

— Я чувствую ложь, Чонин, — чуть нависнув над ним, говорит Минсок, и Чонин тяжело вздыхает, но голова его так и остается опущенной. — Пока не знаю, где ты соврал, но узнаю обязательно. Оставайся, не бойся так, на ночь глядя даже волки никого выгонять не будут, — набок улыбается он и оборачивается к прислушивающемуся Чондэ.

— Ты — теперь за него отвечаешь, — Минсок, проходя мимо, тыкает того в грудь, и Чондэ примерно догадывается, что он подразумевает. — И дай ему что-то, чтобы успокоить, у меня аж уши заложило от того, как сердце бьется. Потом сразу на кухню, не задерживайся.

Уходя, Минсок прикрывает за собой дверь. Чондэ же, не зная, что можно сказать и стоит ли, сжав одну ладонь другой, взгляда от опущенной головы Чонина не отрывает.  
В груди как-то странно щемит от всей его позы, и Чондэ подходит, чтобы помочь ему улечься. Чонин его рукам подчиняется, но смотрит куда-то в себя, будто нет в комнате больше никого. Вспомнив слова Минсока, Чондэ невзначай слегка прижимает пальцы к костистому запястью Чонина, чтобы послушать пульс, и понимает, что он всё еще достаточно быстрый. Лицо Чонин контролирует хорошо, но такое врать не может. Температура всё еще есть, но сон должен помочь.

— Ты теперь дашь мне это? — нарушая тишину, спрашивает Чонин, кивнув подбородком на стоящий рядом со свечой на тумбе пузырек, который сам Чондэ там не так давно оставил.

— Нет, пока нет, тебе нужно поесть, — отвечает Чондэ и встречается с Чонином взглядом.

Он выглядит действительно уставшим, будто эта беседа высосала из него последние силы. Темная, пробивающаяся на лице щетина, делает Чонина старше, чем он есть, но Чондэ думает, что можно будет обойтись малым и ему точно станет лучше.

Уже уходя, Чондэ не может сдержать сорвавшихся с губ слов о том, что Чонину можно не бояться, что его тут не обидят. Он говорит с уверенностью и хочет, чтобы Чонин это почувствовал.

— Спасибо, — доносится ему в спину, и, помедлив, Чондэ плотно закрывает за собой дверь и идет на шум.

По сравнению с едва освещенной комнатой в доме оказывается даже слишком ярко.  
На секунду Чондэ даже приходится зажмуриться, ожидая пока глаза привыкнут и перед ними перестанут мелькать цветные круги. Миновав столовую, Чондэ оказывается на кухне, где людей на его взгляд больше, чем та может вместить. Первым он замечает сидящего у стены на табуретке Бэкхёна, который явно куксится и волком смотрит в сторону Кёнсу. Который, в свою очередь, на Бэкхёна никакого внимания не обращает и, сложив руки на стол, говорит с курсирующим туда-сюда Минсоком. Они с Чанёлем, похоже, уже взялись за ужин. Как Чондэ и думал, Сехун тоже тут, куда без него. Сидит с кружкой, полной молока, и только глазами и стреляет, от Минсока к Кёнсу и обратно, пока те беседуют.

— Вломился, как оглашенный, напугал Чанёля, — говорит Кёнсу, но на Бэкхёна всё еще не смотрит. — Я уж думал, что где-то пожар. Сехуна еще притащил с собой, которому только дай нос сунуть, куда не надо, — хмыкает он так, что упомянутый носатый аж на секундочку замирает, но потом хмурится.

— А что с моим носом не так? — бубнит он.

— Всё с ним не так, — обрубает Кёнсу, и Сехун корчит рожу, но решает промолчать.

Проходящий мимо Чанёль легко бьет Кёнсу по плечу, и они обмениваются какими-то странными взглядами. Чондэ преследует ощущение, что это он уже видел. Отодвинув стул рядом с Кёнсу, Чондэ прикрывает глаза и старается ни на что это не реагировать. И своих проблем хватает по самую шею. Разговор уходит в какое-то нейтральное русло, и Чондэ особо не прислушивается. За стол на кухне им всем не уместиться точно, но почему-то никто даже в сторону столовой не смотрит.

Бэкхён всё-таки вылазит из своего угла, привалившись боком к буфету, и периодически вставляет какие-то фразочки, больше для порядка, просто о себе напоминая. И именно он заговаривает о Чонине снова, когда кажется, что все уже про это забыли.

— Так что с ним… — обрывает себя на полуфразе Бэкхён и смотрит на Минсока. - Что ты насчет парня решил? 

— Его зовут Чонин, — зачем-то говорит Чондэ.

— О, уже и имя знаете! — удивляется Чанёль, и Минсок с Чондэ утвердительно кивают. — Так что с ним?

— Я бы тоже был не прочь узнать, — со вздохом произносит Минсок, не отвлекаясь от овощей, которые нарезает широким ножом. — Расскажите мне лучше нормально, как вы его нашли, где, только всё по порядку, а не как Бэкхён.

— А почему на меня все стрелки опять? — повышает голос тот, но потом съеживается. - Я вообще не причем.

— Так на границе леса нашли, мы с Сехуном шатались просто, — бормочет Чанёль. — Если бы не куртка, то не заметили бы, пах он… никак он не пах! — заканчивает он, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Утопленником он пах и тиной болотной, — подает голос Сехун, и все взгляды обращаются на него. — Что? Чанёль сам сказал!

Чондэ качает головой, отбирая у Сехуна кружку, потому что молоко тот не пьет, а только в руках мусолит. Историю эту он уже в третий раз слышит, и кажется, будто они будут это всё пережевывать до бесконечности, только понятнее от этого ничего не становится.

— А вещи при нем были хоть? — спрашивает Минсок.

— Нет, да он вообще босиком пришел, — басит Чанёль и чихает, открыв баночку с перцем.

— Чонин сказал, что он из лощины, — решает вступить в этот разговор Чондэ. — С дедом жил, дед умер, решил податься куда ближе. А резервация первая на пути и самая крупная тут, дальше кто как живет, уединенно, а отсюда и дорога в город есть.

— Но не мог же он вот так уйти из дома? Ни вещей с собой, ни обуви… — снова подает голос Бэкхён. — Тут что-то не так, точно говорю.

— Он же сам сказал, что заблудился, может, потерял. Может, в болото угодил и еле выбрался, пока он сам всё не расскажет, мы только гадать можем.

— А делится он не очень-то охотно, — тянет Минсок и кладет на стол деревянную доску, а сверху ставит сковороду с перченой картошкой, от которой пышет жаром. — Ух, обжегся, — вздыхает он и сует в рот палец.

— Он недоговаривает, я чую, что где-то приврал, но не знаю, Бэкхён, мне кажется, ты в этом Чонине видишь то, чего нет, — продолжает он, поднимаясь и доставая для всех тарелки.

Возникает заминка, пока они все пытаются устроиться за одним столом, пока разбирают посуду и вилки. В итоге Чондэ и Чанёль вместе остаются стоять, прислонившись к краю разделочного стола.

— А про штуку эту ты не забыл? — пихает его ногу Бэкхен, но Чондэ только вопросительно на него смотрит. — Ну, что у него на шее висит. Он как очнулся, сразу же ее затребовал...

Он руками изображает висящий на длинном шнурке мешочек. Чондэ пожимает плечами, набивая рот картошкой и овощами, вместо него говорит Кёнсу.

— Я уже говорил Чондэ про ведьмовской мешочек.… Но клеветать не буду, слышал, но не видел ни разу, вряд ли это он. Скорее всего, талисман, ничего в голову больше не приходит, — качает головой Кёнсу.

— Чонин сказал, что это талисман, — прожевав, Чондэ тянется за стоящим на огне чайником с закипевшей водой. — Чанёль-и, что за чай? — понижая голос, обращается он к Чанёлю, пока Кёнсу снова что-то про колдовство заводит.

— Сбор с малиной, — улыбается заговорщицки в ответ тот и двигает заварник, накрытый полотенцем, ближе к нему. — Мой любимый.

— Я не знаю, Минсок, что тебе сказать. Чунмён бы разобрался, а мне ни видений не было, ни знаков. Беда какая-то за этим парнем идет, чувствую, но это лишь мои опасения.

— Может, что плохое с ним в лесу случилось? — Чанёль вздыхает.

— Что бы ни случилось, это выяснить придется, но потом, — будто бы ставит точку в этом долгом разговоре Минсок. — Никакого странного запаха на нем нет, — он вскидывает брови, смотря в сторону Бэкхёна, который лишь фыркает. — Что бы ты такого ни почувствовал, когда Чонин проснулся, сейчас это всё равно не поможет. К тому же ты даже сам не уверен, что это было, а шороху навел будь здоров. Он устал, болен и пока остается здесь. Что с ним делать, будем решать мы с Чунмёном.

Он дожидается нестройной волны кивков, и тема постепенно сходит на нет. Дальше тишину ужина разбавляют лишь редкие фразы. Минсок спрашивает про новости, но ни одна не оказывается достаточно интересной для остальных, и слышатся голоса лишь Кенсу да самого Минсока. Чанёль подключается, когда заходит речь о поездке в город, потому что ему что-то там надо. Чондэ уже не вслушивается. Он спокойно доедает свой ужин и, собрав то, до чего еще не успели загребущие руки добраться, тихо уходит.  
Конечно, он собирался Чонина кормить другим и намного раньше, но тот наверняка голоден, и, как говорится, выбирать сейчас не приходится.

Свеча догорела почти до основания, поэтому Чондэ тушит ее. Зажженной Минсоком лампы в принципе достаточно, чтобы дойти до кровати и не сломать себе шею. Чонин полулежит, подложив подушку под спину, и клюет носом. Почувствовав вину за то, что заставил его ждать, Чондэ легко тормошит Чонина, взгляд которого становится осмысленным очень медленно.

— На, поешь. Даже если голода не чувствуешь, хотя бы немного надо, — опережая его слова, говорит Чондэ и остается стоять.

Чонин принимает тарелку и смотрит, как тот ставит на край тумбы кружку с теплым чаем. Помявшись, Чондэ напоминает ему про пузырёк с настойкой, хотя Чонин и говорит, что сможет уснуть без нее, и оставляет его.

Натыкаясь на Бэкхёна в коридоре, Чондэ его взгляд игнорирует. На кухне слышится звон посуды и глупый смех Сехуна. Пройдя в столовую, Чондэ цепляет глазом стопки книг и листы с записями на столе. Наверное, стоит это всё прибрать уже, в конце концов, но мысль эта не вызывает энтузиазма. Усталость прошедшего дня наваливается на плечи, в висках ноет, так и тянет прижать к ним костяшки пальцев и надавить. Остановившись вот так, Чондэ в полной мере ощущает, как плотно тело наполняет напряжение, и сбросить его не получается. Но с другой стороны, он чувствует облегчение тоже, потому что Минсок вернулся, а на него всегда можно положиться. Еще бы Чунмёна сюда, но скорее чтобы управу на Бэкхёна найти.  
Он задумывается опять слишком сильно, и подошедший со спины Минсок заставляет его вздрогнуть.

Он протягивает тетрадь, которую Чондэ еще днем обронил на ступеньках, и щурится на сложенные неровными стопками на столе книги.

— Если хочешь под шумок всё это прошерстить, то тебе лучше поторопиться, Чунмён у нас непредсказуемый, — он улыбается, и Чондэ смешливо хмыкает. - Может и завтра вернуться.

Согласно кивая, Чондэ понимает, что Минсок его точно не сдаст с этой аферой с запрещенной литературой. Преступление века, не иначе.

Решая убрать всё завтра, Чондэ идет в сторону лестницы, но останавливается и окликает Минсока, собирающегося провожать толпящуюся у дверей компанию.

— Ты же не думаешь, что хён из-за того, что Бэкхён отмочил, пропал? — спрашивает Чондэ, и Минсок на это даже брови поднимает.

— Ты уж меня не держи… — начинает он было, да Чондэ перебивает.

— За кого? За Бэкхёна? — усмехается он, и Минсок цокает языком, привычно складывая руки на груди.

— Вот ему, наверное, икается сейчас, эх. Нет, за дурака меня не держи. На самом деле за Чунмёна я не волнуюсь, потому что он-то точно вернется. А вот за тебя…

Теперь наступает пора Чондэ удивляться.

— А со мной что?

— Не привязывайся к чужаку, Чондэ, — говорит Минсок, но в ответ ему Чондэ только хмурится. Смотрит мимо, потому что разговор этот ему не нравится.

— Я за ним присматриваю, а не привязываюсь, — со вздохом произносит он, но Минсок, помолчав, желает ему спокойной ночи и выходит за дверь, вслед за вывалившейся на улицу толпой.

Чондэ стоит в воцарившейся тишине еще какое-то время, но потом, встряхнув головой, уходит к себе.

\---

Перелистывая книги с заложенными закладками страницами, Чондэ только сильнее хмурится, потому что, скорее всего, последовать совету Минсока у него не получится. Он вспоминает, что отложил более сложные и толстые книги на потом, поэтому на них уйдет больше времени. Раскладывая всё по степени важности, Чондэ напряженно думает, с какими книгами ему стоит распрощаться в первую очередь. Наверное, как раз с теми, что входят в категорию «не понимаю ни единого слова».  
Так много писать приходится редко, и пальцы у Чондэ слегка затекают. Повращав запястьем, он потягивается, хрустнув позвоночником.

Утро вышло ленивым и каким-то странным. Когда Чондэ вылез из комнаты, Минсок уже был на ногах. Но вот увидеть так рано проснувшегося Бэкхёна было неожиданно. Поправив измявшуюся рубаху, Чондэ оглянулся на часы, чтобы убедиться, что сам не проспал.

Бэкхён это заметил и закатил глаза.

— Я не всегда сплю до обеда, эй! — громко сказал он, будто Чондэ не стоял от него в нескольких шагах.

Тот поморщился от его звонкого голоса и, схватив с тарелки промазанный маслом блин, ушел умываться. Недовольное Бэкхёново _эй_ прозвучало ему в спину, и Чондэ улыбнулся набитым ртом.

Минсок дома это всегда... много всего. Он очень деятельный, и его любимым и негласным правилом является _если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо, делай это сам_. Поэтому, позавтракав и приведя себя в порядок, Чондэ понял, что ему в принципе нечем особо заняться. Конечно, будь в доме больше больных или заезжих волков из других стай, дел было бы больше. Но это явно не их случай. Не то чтобы Чондэ жаловался, но безделье… заставляло слишком много думать. После завтрака Чондэ упорно искал себе занятие и невероятно удачно вспомнил, что у него есть аж двое подопечных.

Схватив праздно шатающегося по дому Бэкхёна, он быстро осмотрел его и решил, что можно уже снять тонкую повязку, поддерживающую руку. Бэкхён восстанавливался даже быстрее, чем Чондэ рассчитывал. В итоге он ограничился большим количеством мази и отобрал у Бэкхёна рубаху, заставив ходить по дому в одних штанах. Без возмущений, конечно же, не обошлось. Прикрывая грудь ладонями, Бэкхён долго еще не мог уняться.

— Повязка уже давно не нужна, у тебя даже руку получается держать без нее, — Чондэ указывает на левую Бэкхёнову конечность, и тот с каким-то удивлением смотрит сам. — Ожог очень хорошо заживает, но нужно походить так, чтобы лекарство впиталось. Перевязывать по сути уже бессмысленно.

— Но я хотел сходить к Чанёлю, — бубнил он, аккуратно придерживая левую руку правой.

— Вот подсохнет, и сходишь, — устало сказал Чондэ.

После Чондэ вытащил на завтрак еле волочащего за собой ноги Чонина. Пузырек на тумбе оказался пуст, несмотря на то, что тот говорил. Чондэ, довольно улыбаясь, убрал его в карман, пока Чонин оглушительно зевнул, едва не врезавшись в косяк по пути из комнаты. Он выглядел… ужасно забавно, и Чондэ подхватил его под руку, чтобы не расшиб лоб. Лихорадка уже не так мучила его, что было странно, потому что Чондэ не думал, что его организм сможет восстановиться так быстро. Единственное, что можно было отметить, это температура, которая всё еще была выше нормы, но это не было так страшно.  
Чонин сам спросил про то, где ему можно помыться, и, накормив его, Чондэ показал, рассказал, что где лежит, и предложил подогреть воды, предупредив, что тогда придется ждать. Сам он обычно мылся прохладной водой, особенно в теплое время года. К тому же в доме она становится теплее, не то что та, которой он частенько умывается из бочки на улице.  
Чонин отказался от горячей, и, отыскав для него более-менее подходящую одежду, Чондэ оставил его и сел за книги, на которые вчера у него не нашлось сил.

Бэкхён уже давно умотал к Чанёлю, и Чондэ остался в доме один, не считая Чонина. Минсок тоже ушел, но Чондэ упустил момент, когда он испарился из дома. У большого альфы накопилось много дел, ведь он отсутствовал несколько дней. Чондэ фыркает.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, он слышит осторожные шаги и видит Чонина. Он плескался довольно долго, и на секунду Чондэ даже почти собирается пошутить на этот счет. Но, прикусив язык, он просто оглядывает его быстрым взглядом. Волосы Чонин зачесал назад, открыв высокий упрямый лоб, щетину сбрил, отчего лицо стало выглядеть моложе. Ему с одинаковой вероятностью может быть как девятнадцать, так и двадцать пять. Чондэ не может себя одернуть, поэтому просто с интересом за Чонином наблюдает.

За тем, как он осматривается, как двигается и ведет себя. Что-то притягательное есть в Чонине, Чондэ не может отметить что-то конкретное, но его цепляет, глупо отрицать.  
Он стягивает с плеч полотенце и принимается мять его в руках, явно не зная, куда деть. Чондэ улыбается и, поднявшись со стула, протягивает руку. Чонин же чуть удивленно смотрит сначала на нее, а потом на Чондэ. Выражение получается по-детски озадаченное, и у Чондэ вздрагивают уголки губ. Секунду назад Чонин казался таким по-взрослому сосредоточенным и задумчивым, пока рассматривал вид за окном, и вот...

— Полотенце, — подсказывает ему Чондэ. — Давай, я повешу. В следующий раз можешь просто оставить его там, — говорит он и, отодвинув неровную стопку с книгами от края стола, идет в глубину дома, к двери, что ведет на задний двор.

Там натянуто несколько веревок специально для белья, и Чондэ видит развешанные вещи Минсока. Когда он только успел, Чондэ не понимает.

Чонин выходит вслед за ним и глубоко вдыхает. Рубаха натягивается на груди, и Чондэ замечает очертания его загадочного талисмана.

Если взгляд этот Чонин и замечает, то ничего не говорит.

— Сколько тебе лет? — закидывая сырое полотенце на пустую веревку, задает вопрос Чондэ. — Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

То, что сейчас никого, кроме них, на заднем дворе нет, придает какой-то легкости. Чондэ чувствует себя более-менее свободно и не скрывает интерес. Он решает начать с простого. Может, так Чонину будет легче поделиться.

— Нет, — почти перебивает его Чонин под конец фразы, но потом, помедлив, касается пальцем носа и смахивает упавшую на глаза мокрую челку. — Это ничего. Мне двадцать три.

— О! — Чондэ изгибает брови, и Чонин наклоняет голову. — Мы почти одногодки, — говорит он, усаживаясь на широкую лавку с мягким сидением, пристроенную на небольшой летней веранде.

Чондэ чувствует, что хочет чем-то занять руки, и сетует на то, что не взял свою полную новых записей тетрадь. Кажется, в нем говорит отголосок смущения, и Чондэ хочется посмеяться над самим собой.

— Расскажешь о себе? — бесхитростно продолжает Чондэ, когда Чонин садится рядом.

Порыв ветра колышет молодую листву на деревьях и приносит запах свежего хлеба. Чондэ с удовольствием вдыхает запах, краем глаза смотря на задумавшегося Чонина, взгляд которого прилип к границе леса. Чондэ ждет.

— Я… нечего особо рассказывать, — просыпается он, скрещивая босые ноги и шевеля пальцами.

Сразу было понятно, что Чонин не из разговорчивых, но Чондэ это не кажется проблемой.

— У тебя только дед был из родни там? — мягко подталкивает его Чондэ, стараясь не выглядеть уж слишком заинтересованным.

— Мать еще, но она давно… ушла.

— Умерла? — почему-то кажется, что извинения будут лишними. Не с Чонином.  
Чондэ видит, как он ковыряет пальцем шов на штанине и поводит плечами.

— Нет, просто ушла. Давно. Сказала, что больше не вернется, и просила за дедом присматривать. Мне было вроде бы лет шестнадцать.

Услышав это, Чондэ на минуту задумывается. Ситуация неприятная, но не самая невероятная. Он невольно представляет, как сам выживал бы, останься один в таком возрасте. Сам Чондэ жил в городе почти до совершеннолетия, но родственников у него было навалом. Хотя кто знает, не будь у Чондэ даже матери, взялся бы кто его воспитывать. Может быть, и да. Но если бы… случись с ним то же самое, смог бы он уже потом говорить об этом так, будто это было с кем-то другим. Но судить по виду, пожалуй, тоже не стоит, вряд ли Чонин стал бы делиться с ним, вчерашним незнакомцем, чем-то таким личным, как чувства.

Интересно только, кем была мать Чонина, что заставило ее оставить семью и уйти, не сказав, куда.

— Она болела? — делает самый простой вывод Чондэ.

Может быть, она была больна и ушла искать помощь. Или знала, что ничего не поможет и ушла, решив, что смерть ее родных ранит больше, чем уход. Чондэ сталкивался с таким.

— Не знаю. Мы не общались как матери с сыном принято. Дед был мне ближе, и это скорее он за мной присматривал.

Чондэ с жадностью глотает это. В груди разливается тепло из-за ощущения доверия. Даже если это был просто порыв и ничего конкретного Чонин особо не сказал. Это откровеннее всего, что он говорил раньше. И Чондэ не может не отметить, что Чонин точно чувствует себя сейчас с ним свободнее.

Ему хочется спросить еще. Про то, что произошло с Чонином в лесу, про его жизнь, но для этого пока рано. Он наверняка закроется, и момент будет разрушен. Невольно вновь скашивая взгляд на скрытый одеждой талисман, Чондэ хочется себя ударить, потому что на этот раз Чонин совершенно точно это замечает.

— Вас всех, похоже, очень беспокоит это, — он кивает подбородком на грудь, и его уголки его губ слегка вздрагивают, будто он собирается улыбнуться.

Чондэ задерживает дыхание на этот короткий миг, который, ему хотелось бы, чтобы продлился больше.

Конечно, их беспокоит эта вещь. Потому что они понятия не имеют, что она в себе несет и есть ли в ней какая угроза. Но Чондэ не собирается заставлять его говорить. Однако он почти уверен, что опасения многих в немалой степени связаны именно с талисманом. У Чондэ тоже есть, но волчий коготь, что висит у него на шее, это другое.

— Мы сделали его с дедом, точнее, он сделал… — Чонин складывает руки на животе и выглядит расслабленным, впервые за долгое время.

Почему-то Чондэ думалось, что именно об этом тот не будет говорить точно. Но Чонин удивляет, заставляет ловить каждое слово, прислушиваясь к его ровному низкому голосу.

— Он многое знал, как… он был, наверное, как ты, почти как ты, — прямой светлый взгляд Чонин обращает на Чондэ, и тот даже слегка открывает рот от удивления.

Смешок, который Чонин издает, и его улыбка ослепляют. Это похоже на отблеск солнечного зайчика, что слепит тебя ясным днем. Чондэ чувствует себя пораженным в самое сердце. Это так глупо, но грудь сжимает, как тисками. Он даже не сразу находится что ответить.

— Как я? — справившись с голосом, говорит Чондэ, но Чонин его состояния, слава богам, не замечает.

— Как лекарь, он тоже лечил, правда, только меня. Знал много трав и... наговоров, — объясняет Чонин.

— О, — Чондэ требуется время, чтобы осознать. — Я, знаешь, это Чунмён у нас такой, ты с ним еще познакомишься. Я просто лечу, без, без всех этих… вещей. Мне недоступна эта часть силы, несмотря на то, что моя мать тоже была волчицей.

Лекарь слишком общее название, оно понятное, но не отражает всего, что стоит, например, за Чунмёном. Чондэ в ворожбе полный профан, и заговорить недуг он не может. Пытался пару раз, но и так знал, что нет в нем ничего. Удалось только научиться талисманы слышать и чувствовать силу в других. Но порой кажется, что это просто какое-то внутреннее чутье, интуиция или черт еще что. Поэтому он просто помогает, чем может, стараясь не лезть в дебри (лезет только в книги Чунмёна, но это другое). Чондэ нравится это делать, нравится ощущение нужности.

— А я думал, что у волков всегда рождаются только волки, — неловко и задумчиво бормочет Чонин, будто сам себе.

— Если один из родителей человек, то это, чаще всего, дело случая. О том, что мать — оборотень, я узнал как раз на совершеннолетие, — Чондэ неопределенно пожимает плечами.

Откровенность Чонина побуждает и Чондэ, он чувствует, что ему хочется чем-то ответить. И по правде действительно не против рассказать ему о себе.

Это, наверное, было сложно назвать подарком. Мать просто рассказала ему обо всём, пока он сидел, огорошенный, открывая-закрывая рот, как рыбка. Рассказала про отца, про резервацию, из которой они ушли, чтобы найти для него лечение среди людей, потому что лекарь тогда не смог помочь. Надеялись на то, что там что-то будет иначе. У отца были родственники в городе, и родители с их помощью там осели. Ему вроде бы даже становилось лучше. А потом появился Чондэ, и у них было совсем мало времени на счастье. Фотографии нет ни одной, не могли себе позволить, поэтому Чондэ даже не знает до сих пор, как отец выглядел. Болезнь всё-таки его победила, и он умер, когда Чондэ едва исполнилось два года. На самом деле Чондэ понятия не имеет, как матери удавалось так хорошо от него скрывать свою тайну. Но многие вещи после этого стали понятны.

Воспоминания вызывают странную горечь, и Чондэ понимает, что задумался слишком надолго. Но Чонин просто сидит рядом, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Его волосы подсохли, а шею покрывают мурашки.

— А ты знаешь что там? Внутри, — Чондэ нарушает тишину, указывая на талисман Чонина.

— Не уверен, — он вытягивает его за длинный шнурок и вертит в пальцах. — Хоть я и сказал, что мы делали вместе, но дед всё собирал, я только кожу выделывал и сшивал. Он говорил, что это защитит меня от большой беды, если она случится.

В глазах Чонина опять появляется что-то, что Чондэ уже видел. Тень, заставляющая все его лицо будто затвердеть. Чонин поджимает губы и, резко выдохнув, прячет вещицу обратно. О чем бы он ни молчал, Чондэ чувствует в этом молчании что-то. То, что заставило Чонина уйти из деревни, то, о чем он не хочет говорить.

Успокаивает, что Чондэ наконец знает что, хотя и отдаленно, из себя представляет этот талисман. Никакой ведьмой, про которую обмолвился Кёнсу, тут и не пахнет. 

— Пойдем, — говорит Чондэ, когда понимает, что они потеряли счет времени и сидят уже довольно долго. — Я немного продрог, солнца не видать совсем.

Пусть уже весна, но это время самое опасное. К тому же он только сейчас вспоминает, что Чонин всё еще вроде как болен. Его бодрое состояние немного обманывает Чондэ. Он смотрит на босые ноги, влажные волосы и шею в мурашках и подгоняет Чонина, который послушно возвращается в дом.

Чондэ удается уговорить Чонина на почти постельный режим лишь до вечера. И то только потому, видимо, что Чонин сам чувствует какую-то слабость, а не из-за, как кажется Чондэ, его убедительных доводов. Тем не менее, тот без вопросов принимает всё, чем его пичкают, и будто бы даже не нуждается в объяснениях, которыми Чондэ привык сопровождать свои действия. Вполне очевидно, что просто лежать в кровати Чонину становится скучно, и он чувствует себя уже довольно неплохо, чтобы пытаться занять себя чем-то.

На четвертый день пребывания в доме удержать Чонина в комнате уже не представляется возможным. Упрямства Чондэ и самому не занимать, но… но Чонин похож на молчаливую гору, ну, если бы горы умели ходить. Он продолжает стоять на своем, и заставить делать то, чего он не хочет, невозможно. Приходится сдаться и просто отстать.

Чонин же, мучаясь от скуки, вопреки мыслям Чондэ, который думал, что тот сбежит и будет разнюхивать и шататься по деревне, прилипает к нему. Больше прогулок по резервации Чонина интересует лес, травы и практически любое дело, которым занимается Чондэ, поэтому его опасения оказываются бессмысленными. Чонин пытается помогать, он просто как-то вливается очень ненавязчиво, с детским интересом поглощая всё, что бы Чондэ ему ни сказал. Он подходит сам, заглядывает через плечо, и это ощущается очень уютным, будто он делал так всегда. Чондэ ожидает, что вот Чонин протянет руку за кусочком помидора, что он нарезает, воровато его утащит и пройдет дальше, задумавшись о чем-то. Порой, смотря Чонину в спину, он чувствует острое желание положить руку между его лопаток и погладить, как домашнего кота.

Бэкхён всё еще недоверчиво смотрит в его сторону, хотя они делят одну комнату и можно было уже привыкнуть. Когда же Бэкхён объявляет о пропаже своей книги, Чондэ почему-то смотрит в сторону Чонина, который даже глазом не моргает. Думается Чондэ, что это может быть маленькая месть от Чонина в ответ на его извечные шпильки. И Чондэ даже не удивляется, когда видит Чонина на заднем дворе с этой самой книгой.

Без боя Чонин отбивает у Чондэ его любимую скамейку, повадившись спать на на ней после обеда, когда солнце висит высоко и припекает макушку. Свет очень красиво золотит его кожу, разливаясь по ней буквально мёдом. Чондэ вспоминает каким был ее оттенок, когда Чонина только принесли — сероватый, в мелких порезах и подсохшей грязи. Сейчас уже кажется, что перед ним другой человек, в котором не осталось и следа той болезненности. Хотя, казалось бы, прошло всего ничего.  
И, конечно, Чондэ отдает ему _свое_ место, потому что так оно становится их общим. И именно он теперь всегда знает, где найти Чонина, если тот вдруг понадобится. Это селит в животе приятное ощущение тепла.

Чондэ даже уже не удивляется, когда видит, как Чонин возится с бельем, растягивая и развешивая его на веревки на заднем дворе, пока Минсок командует. Оказывается, что он к тому же кое-что смыслит в травах. Его знания не становятся для Чондэ открытием, но это в какой-то мере дает им новую тему для разговоров, что не может не радовать. Они разговаривают… о многом. Чонин раскрывается, не взвешивает каждое свое слово, не опасается сказать что-то не то. Чонин, видимо, решает, что Чондэ заслуживает немного доверия, и он правда ценит это. Чондэ всего один раз рискует и ненавязчиво пытается выведать у Чонина, что случилось по его дороге сюда, но результатов это никаких не дает. Только глухую стену, в которую упираешься лбом. Чонин закрывается и переводит тему, и больше желания пробовать у Чондэ не возникает.

С Минсоком у них выходит что-то вроде нейтралитета. Преувеличенно вежливый Чонин вызывает улыбку, да и не заметить, как неловко от этого становится самому альфе, невозможно. Судя по его смущенному покашливанию. Чонин же остается серьезным, даже когда Чондэ откровенно над ним смеется, только вопросительно поднимает брови и будто бы не понимает. Хотя, может быть,, и правда не понимает.

Конечно, Чондэ замечает, что Минсок приглядывает за Чонином. На его глазах они ни разу не вели каких-то долгих разговоров, но на пятый день Чондэ замечает их совершенно случайно.

Чондэ торопился, собираясь сбегать к Хёрин до ужина и проверить ее самочувствие. Но, уже выходя за калитку, вспоминает про сонную настойку, что обещал ей. Спешка играет с ним злую шутку. Приходится возвращаться в комнату, чтобы найти специально отложенный небольшой пузырек. Он напоследок оглядывает скользящим взглядом комнату, точно проверяя, не забыл ли чего на этот раз, и видит их за окном. Стоят они недалеко, поэтому Чондэ хорошо может разглядеть напряженную линию плеч Чонина, стоящего спиной, и Минсока, со сложенными на груди руками. Тот что-то ему объясняет, но вряд ли Чондэ смог бы разобрать, даже если бы умел читать по губам. Чонин, кажется, вообще ничего не говорит, только кивает и слушает. Понимая, что не успеет, Чондэ чертыхается и спешит прочь из дома.  
Это не дает Чондэ потом, уже у в доме Хёрин, сосредоточиться, и даже Хани замечает, что он какой-то рассеянный. Почему-то его тревожит этот разговор. О чем они говорили, он знать не может, но догадывается, потому что уже потом, вернувшись домой, краем глаза цепляет задумчивого Чонина. Тот за ужином на всё отвечает односложно и в задумчивости едва не проливает на себя кипяток.

— Эй, нам и Бэкхёна с ожогами достаточно, — полушутливо говорит он, подоспев вовремя.

Бэкхён корчит рожу и пихает его локтем в бок. Книгу он свою так и не нашел до сих пор. 

\---

Чунмёна нет уже почти неделю, когда Бэкхён перестает смотреть на Чонина волком. Можно просто списать на то, что он привыкает к его запаху. Даже странно, что продержался так долго, Бэкхён обычно более легкомысленный и быстро забывает. Но Чондэ спирает всё на то, что ему просто надоело быть злючкой.

Ничего интересного не происходит, разве у самого Чондэ. Он знает, что это за чувство, и противиться ему нет желания. От редких улыбок Чонина, которые буквально освещают комнату, внутри каждый раз что-то легко сжимается. Глупо отрицать хотя бы перед собой, Чондэ таким не страдает, а Чонин ему и правда нравится. Нравятся его осторожные и мягкие движения, какой-то оттенок ребячливости, порой проскальзывающий иногда в поведении. Его чуть сонный взгляд, который оказывается просто частью Чонина, характерной чертой. У него интересное лицо, Чондэ иногда приходится заставлять себя отрывать взгляд от его твердого подбородка. Чондэ даже кажется, что Чонин относится к нему как-то по-особенному, что он доверяет больше, чем кому-либо, пусть и в малом.

Даже если Чонин не останется с ними надолго, Чондэ просто хочется задержать момент, посмаковать эти неокрепшие чувства к нему, дать им себя согреть. Даже если дно у Чониновой истории окажется более темным, чем кажется сейчас. Чондэ одновременно хочется узнать и не хочется знать об этом. За эти дни он уже множество раз видел, как часто и пристально Чонин смотрит в сторону леса, будто ждет чего или опасается. Взгляд застывший, но по лицу его мало что можно было понять. Чондэ остается только гадать, как и раньше.

Он как раз размышляет за самокруткой, на этот раз без гвоздики, когда видит идущую в сторону их дома Хани. У нее в руках сверток и небольшая корзина, и, разглядев это, Чондэ торопится помочь. Улыбаясь, Хани говорит, что это благодарность от Хёрин и, сложив сверток к корзине, что Чондэ пристроил на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца, облокачивается о широкие перила, сдувая волосы с глаз. Чондэ благодарит и предлагает ей присесть, но она отказывается, махнув рукой и сетуя на то, что пришла ненадолго.

— Эти беременные, — она многозначительно на Чондэ смотрит. — Сложно с ними, и покой нам только снится, — смеется.

— Даже мне понятно, что ворчишь ты только для виду, — говорит Чондэ, и Хани на него шикает.

Они перекидываются еще парой фраз, главным образом Хани всё равно жалуется на то, как ее эксплуатируют дома и Чондэ искренне смеется недавно произошедшей истории с заготовленными детскими пеленками, что она рассказывает. Похоже, они даже слишком увлекаются, потому что, когда Хани спохватывается, ей приходится прощаться с Чондэ уже на бегу. Он же принимается копаться в корзине, находит там маленькие жёлтые ранетки и, протерев одну для порядка о штанину, со вкусом кусает. Невольно накатывают воспоминания, что как-то он всё пытался отказывается от таких подношений, пока Чунмён его не окрестил последними словами и не объяснил, в чем суть.

— Это же плата за твою работу. В городе к деньгам привык, но ты уже давно тут живешь, мог бы и догадаться. Кто будет с лекарем за работу деньгами расплачиваться, если они тут не в ходу почти? – повздыхав, Чунмён махнул на Чондэ рукой, но после этого тот гостинцы принимать стал с благодарностью и без лишних слов.

\---

Возвращения Чунмёна никто из них, конечно же, не ожидает. И когда Минсок замирает посреди разговора с Чондэ, оглядываясь на дверь, Чондэ даже на секунду пугается. Он почти не замечает пролетевшего мимо Бэкхёна, только воздухом обдает да оглушает звуком хлопнувшей двери.

— Ты смотри какой шустрый, когда самому надо, — хмыкает Минсок и, поймав взгляд Чондэ поясняет. — Чунмён вернулся.

Требуется время, чтобы это осознать. Выглянувший с кухни Чонин взглядом спрашивает, что случилось, но Чондэ уже смотрит на дверь, ожидая явления Чунмёна. Почему-то выходить, чтобы встретить его снаружи, кажется не лучшей идеей, в большей степени из-за Бэкхёна. Чондэ очень надеется, что тот не станет выяснять отношения на пороге. Но проходит по меньшей мере минут десять, прежде чем Чунмёну наконец позволяют зайти в дом. Он выглядит ужасно уставшим и слегка раздраженным, и Чондэ тяжело вздыхает.

Дальше всё идет как-то странно. Минсок вцепляется в Чунмёна с порога и заседает с ним на кухне, предварительно разогнав всех и угрожая страшными вещами, если кто-то решит мешать. Чондэ послушно уходит в свою комнату, порадовавшись, что у него остается еще время, чтобы вернуть все книги на место и остаться не битым. Чонин, который вроде бы был до этого на кухне, куда-то исчез еще до того, как Чунмён зашел в дом. Можно примерно догадаться, где он находится, но Чондэ решает пока заняться другим.

Когда он заканчивает с книгами, надеясь, что Чунмён не заметит разницы, и спускается на первый этаж, чтобы проверить, не закончили ли Минсок с Чунмёном свои разговоры, его цепляют буквально у подножия лестницы, и Чондэ в этот момент понимает, что его ждет что-то не особо приятное.

— Почему мне кажется, что у тебя я могу узнать больше, чем знает наш альфа? — вопреки всему Чунмён звучит скорее слегка раздраженно.

Не то чтобы Чондэ боится Чунмёна. Слова «страшный» и «Чунмён» в одном предложении стоять не могут. Просто чего Чондэ точно не хочется, так это обмусоливания этой истории с Чонином в сотый раз. Но он знает, что это нужно будет сделать, ведь именно Чунмён может во всём разобраться. Он точно почувствует то, что никто из них не смог. Правда, Чондэ надеется, это не будет, как с Бэкхёном. Ладно, он просто ужасно надеется на то, что Бэкхён преувеличил, что Чунмён развеет в Чондэ опасения, засевшие и надоедливо царапающие где-то глубоко внутри.

— Ничего особого я не знаю, — честно отвечает Чондэ, потому что это правда.

Рассказы Чонина о семье вряд ли какое-то отношение имеют к тому, что с ним произошло по дороге сюда. И, если быть откровенным, просто делиться этим не хочется. Потому что это то, что Чонин доверил _ему_ , поэтому… Чондэ практически не врет, и ему практически не стыдно.

— Чондэ, — с утомленным вздохом говорит Чунмён и растирает свое лицо ладонями.

Он выглядит старше, чем обычно, усталость и тяжесть наполняют черты его непривычно осунувшегося лица. Только в такие моменты, которые на памяти Чондэ случались очень редко, он в полной мере осознает, что Чунмён намного старше, чем привык казаться. С волками всё понятно, но это, это другая сила...

— Этот парень… ладно, покажи мне его, — резко переключается Чунмён и подталкивает Чондэ в непонятном направлении. — Давай, где он?

Остается только послушаться. Чонин, конечно же, оказывается там, где Чондэ и думал, на своей излюбленной скамейке на летней веранде. Сидит, упершись локтями в чуть расставленные колени и сверля прямым взглядом границу леса. Этот взгляд Чондэ знаком, и беспокойство, от которого ноет где-то под ложечкой, тоже знакомо. Чонин встает, когда они подходят ближе. Его лицо непроницаемо, лишь обкусанные губы выдают нервозность. Чондэ медлит, пропуская Чунмёна вперед и не отпуская Чонина взглядом до последнего.

Подойдя ближе, Чунмён останавливается буквально в шаге от напряженного Чонина. Грудь Чондэ сдавливает нехорошим чувством, и он хотел бы, если бы это зависело от него, чтобы Чунмён вернулся как можно позже. Краем уха слыша перезвон талисманов, которые вторят взволнованному сердцебиению Чондэ, он старается не упустить ни одну деталь.

Кажется, будто молчание длится вечность, но проходит едва ли минута. Чондэ видит, как Чонин рвано вздыхает и делает шаг назад, тут же замирая. Он выглядит удивленным, растерянным и одновременно готовым защищаться.

— Ты слышишь ее, да? Я знаю, что да, — говорит Чунмён тихо, заставляя Чонина сжать кулаки добела. — Потому что я вот слышу, и раз Чонин — это ты…

Его голова чуть дергается в сторону леса, но похоже, он удерживает себя невероятным усилием, потому что его шея напрягается и на лице ходят желваки.

— Что происходит? — без особой надежды спрашивает Чондэ, но никто не отвечает.

Он ловит быстрый блестящий взгляд Чонина, и это похоже на упавший на темечко камень. Придавливает сверху — не шевельнуться.

— Это тебе не поможет, — палец Чунмёна утыкается Чонину в грудь, прямиком в талисман, с которым он не расстается. — Лучше избавься, он теперь бесполезен, только тянет из тебя силы, ты не мог не заметить. Раскрой, посмотри, что там осталось, если не веришь.

Чондэ хочется взяться за волосы и потянуть, потому что он не понимает ни единого слова.

Он справедливо надеялся на то, что Чунмён приедет и во всём разберется. Похоже, как и всегда, он видит суть и точно знает теперь, что с Чонином произошло, только лишь посмотрев на него. Это пугает, и тревога захватывает Чондэ целиком, напряжением сковывая тело.

— И что мне делать тогда? — голос Чонина ломается посреди фразы. — Она… оно же не придет сюда?

Кажется, что это невозможно вынести, но Чондэ продолжает смотреть на него, не двигаясь. Смотрит на знакомо опустившиеся плечи, на взгляд исподлобья, как у загнанного зверя. Чунмён ерошит свои волосы в каком-то отчаянном жесте, но следом качает головой.

— Нет, но тёмная вода на тебе. Рано или поздно может случиться так, что ты сам пойдешь, — Чондэ приходится прислушиваться из-за поднявшегося ветра, что уносит все слова дальше, не давая толком за них ухватиться.

Чунмён оглядывается на него, но Чондэ в этот момент твердо уверен, что никуда не пойдет, даже если его будут гнать. Похоже, это заметно по выражению на его лице, потому что Чунмён издает очередной тяжелый вздох, уперев руки в бока и опустив устало голову.

Постепенно холодает, погода портится, но они все так и стоят, будто вокруг время застыло. Как никогда сильно хочется подойти к Чонину и коснуться его плеча, увидеть, как его лицо оживет, как посветлеет взгляд. Тишину обрывает сам Чунмён, говоря им возвращаться в дом, и идет первым. Чондэ ждет, пока Чонин двинется с места, а потом следует за ним, замыкая их напряженный неровный строй.

Чонин сразу же исчезает в дальней комнате, и Чунмён этого будто бы не замечает. Дает сбежать, пусть побег этот не надолго, как Чондэ самому кажется. Бэкхёна и Минсока, смотрящих на них со странным ожиданием, Чунмён с Чондэ находят в столовой. Вяло переговаривающиеся, оба замолкают даже раньше, чем их видят.

— По лицам догадываюсь и даже спрашивать не хочу. Я не подслушивал, — говорит Минсок и поднимает руки ладонями вверх. — Ужинать пора, пойдемте.

Разговор за столом не клеится, хотя Минсок и пытается. В итоге они молча едят, а атмосфера заставляет Чондэ хмурится. Он думает над словами Чунмёна, но это бесполезно.

Чунмён и вовсе, не доев, запирается у себя, и всё стихает так, будто ничего не произошло. Даже Бэкхён, кажется, хранит свои мысли для следующего раза, не рискуя что-то говорить. Он отлично чувствует, что время неподходящее.

Оставив тарелку с ужином для Чонина на столе, на случай, если тот выйдет из комнаты и проголодается, Чондэ уходит следующим.

\---

Чондэ ворочается в кровати почти до утра, и, когда Чунмён будит его с утра, он поспал примерно три часа в общей сложности. Самочувствие оставляет Чондэ желать лучшего. Ночью мысли не давали ему заснуть, а потом во снах пришли странные тревожные образы, и Чондэ будто бы не отдыхал вовсе.

Чунмён выглядит готовым вещать, и Чондэ приходится выслушать долгую тираду про ответственность и беспочвенные подозрения в том, что он, скорее всего, и за больными и страждущими не смотрел, пока его, Чунмёна не было. То, что по правилам самого же Чунмёна, Чондэ должен помочь любому, кто нуждается, тот почему-то забывает. Главным образом смысл его речи в том, что нельзя доверять незнакомцам так, как это сделал Чондэ. Ведь он даже не знает, с какой целью Чонин сюда пришел, а учитывая, что он смог еще и обойти барьер и пройти границу так, что никто его не заметил… Это говорит о многом. Чунмён сам подводит к этой теме, поэтому Чондэ не собирается проворонить момент. К тому же терпение его медленно и верно кончается. Чондэ, кажется, что эти отчитывания не имеют никакого смысла.

— К чему весь этот разговор? Минсок с ним говорил, ничего не выяснил толком, но оставил его тут как гостя, пока ты не вернешься. Это его решение было, разве смог бы я его переубедить? — Чондэ поднимается с кровати, пытаясь пригладить волосы *и тут его осеняет. — Ты же на самом деле просто мне зубы заговариваешь. Ты считаешь Чонина опасным?

Чунмён смотрит на него странно, но Чондэ отступать не собирается.

— Может, лучше поделишься тем, что вчера было, хён? Ты, похоже, знаешь о том, что с Чонином произошло, хотя тут и Кёнсу голову ломал, и Минсок, да так ничего и не выяснили. Только Чанёль что толковое сказал, и то… — Чондэ, сделав пару нервных шагов по комнате, останавливается и повторяет. — Ты знаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Это в его талисмане дело, да? — всё гадает он, но получает лишь непонятный дерганый жест рукой.

— Я не могу говорить тебе. Это… спроси его, если он расскажет, то пусть, если нет, то нет, — Чунмён проходит мимо него, усаживаясь на развороченную кровать, с которой вот-вот упадет одеяло.

— Что за глупые правила? Откуда это вообще взялось, — роняет Чондэ раздосадовано, хотя прекрасно знает, откуда.

В груди ноет, и Чондэ не может чувство одолеть.

— Ты мог бы уже давно его спросить! Минсок сказал мне, что вы довольно близки, — произносит Чунмён и косит на него.

— Я пытался, но это… он быстро отбрил меня, — Чондэ усмехается и проводит по лицу рукой. — Мы говорили, но не об этом, не о том, что произошло с ним там. Просто о его семье, о всяком обычном. Чонин даже не обмолвился ни разу, зачем сюда шел из своей лощины.

— За помощью, за чем еще, — хмыкает Чунмён, но одергивает себя, когда получает от Чондэ хмурый взгляд.

— Значит, есть всё-таки то, что ты можешь рассказать? Это может быть опасно для нас? Ну.... Он опасен? Он же не может быть опасен, хён?

— Нет, Чондэ, если ты волнуешься из-за того, что Бэкхён там наговорил, то забудь. Его волновал талисман Чонина, и в этом он прав, но всё не так. Всё сложнее, — он слегка морщится и встает, хлопнув себя по коленям. — С Бэкхёном я сам разберусь, не думай об этом.

— Да уж, как же, — прерывая, не может не съязвить Чондэ, но Чунмён этого будто бы не замечает.

— Я могу ему помочь, но говорить без разрешения не имею права, — он сжимает руку на плече Чондэ, и тот еле сдерживается, чтобы ее не скинуть. — Вечно у вас что-то происходит, пока меня нет, — осторожно пытается сбросить напряжение Чунмён.

— А ты не уезжай никуда, и будет всё в порядке, — Чондэ отходит к шкафу и берется переодеваться. — Где ты был, кстати?

Чондэ внезапно понимает, что за всей этой кутерьмой совершенно забыл спросить у Чунмёна об этом. Обстоятельства его внезапного отъезда были более чем загадочными, но у Чондэ складывалось ощущение, что об этом Чунмён так просто тоже рассказывать не станет.

— Ну да, как же, опыт показывает, что разницы никакой особо нет, — менторское выражение, что появляется на его лице в этот момент, можно буквально услышать. — А куда я уходил, не твое дело, ты что ли у нас альфа, я тебе не обязан докладывать!

— Ну тогда всё, — бормочет Чондэ. — Будто альфе ты больно отчитываешься, — добавляет он, и Чунмён смеется.

Конечно, такой ответ был ожидаем, но Чондэ уже начинает утомлять то, что все вокруг такие таинственные и в кого ни плюнь, у каждого секрет на секрете. Возможно, это любопытство Чондэ играет с ним злую шутку, но в свете последних событий он думает, что ему можно простить это недовольство.

Потом Чунмён заводит про Хёрин, с пристрастием допрашивая Чондэ на предмет того, что он с ней делал и что давал. То же самое внезапно его беспокоит и в отношении Чонина. Хотя совсем недавно он пытался отчитать его за то, что он вообще помог человеку, недуг которого не смог распознать. Чондэ в итоге просто выталкивает Чунмёна за дверь и недолго наслаждается тишиной. Недолго, потому что он почти сразу стучит и говорит что-то про завтрак, но Чондэ его игнорирует.

День проходит странно и как-то вяло. Чонин очень задумчив и, когда Чондэ обращается к нему, откликается далеко не сразу. Спустя какое-то время Чондэ кажется, будто бы Чонин избегает его. Он даже не пытается искать этому причину или слишком задумываться, решив просто оставить Чонина в покое.

Чунмён разводит какую-то бурную деятельность, и Чондэ удается отвлечься на кучу заданий, которые благодаря ему появляются. Он пару раз замечает, как Чунмён с Чонином о чем-то разговаривают, но они настолько сосредоточенные и серьезные, что Чондэ просто мысленно машет на них рукой.

Разнообразие вносит Бэкхён, которого Чунмён мягким пинком отправляет домой. И хотя сам Чондэ уже говорил о том, что он идет на поправку и скоро не будет надобности в том, чтобы следить за заживлением раны, хмурый Бэкхён с одной лишь книгой подмышкой, который сообщает, что его выгоняют, становится неожиданностью. Чондэ недолго слушает, как он пререкается с Чунмёном, но дело гиблое.

— Ты же живешь недалеко, дубина, — привычным жестом дернув его за ухо, усмехается Чондэ. — Всё равно раз в два дня приходить будешь, чтобы Чунмён на тебя на красавца посмотрел, ожоги проверил.

— Что, смешно тебе? — со сладкой улыбочкой роняет Бэкхён, и Чондэ кивает. — А я, между прочим, знаю, что это твой спящий красавец мою книгу умыкнул! Кого в дом привели!

Чондэ разражается громким смехом, и Бэкхён принимается его тормошить, пока Минсок, мимо проходящий, их друг от друга не отрывает.

— Вам что, по пять лет? — строго интересуется он, но Чондэ, всё еще посмеиваясь, ему не отвечает.

Бэкхён, кинув полный невысказанных претензий взгляд в сторону второго этажа, где уже давно скрылся Чунмён, уходит. Чондэ ему желает хорошего дня и точно знает, что уже завтра Бэкхёна в доме увидит. Ну или через пару дней, пока в нем оскорбленные чувства улягутся. По Чунмёну заскучает и вернется.

Обо всем, что самому Чондэ хотелось бы сказать, он старается не думать. Мысли, конечно же, догоняют, как от них спрятаться? Чондэ буквально душат слова, и множество вопросов готовы сорваться с языка, когда он даже просто краем глаза цепляет фигуру Чонина. Выходит, что ни от мыслей тяжелых, ни от Чонина спрятаться не получается. Хотя, казалось бы, совсем недавно Чондэ наоборот думал, как бы его общества найти. Он убеждает себя в том, что нужно просто подождать.

Проходят ещё несколько дней, как близнецы, друг на друга похожие. Чондэ каждый из них думает, что вот сейчас он пойдет и просто спросит Чонина, но почему-то этого не делает. Они разговаривают, Чонин даже будто бы оттаивает от своей задумчивости и возвращается в грешный мир, но… но Чондэ чувствует, будто до того, как Чунмён вернулся, они были ближе. Чондэ хочется увидеть улыбку Чонина, брошенную ему мимоходом или поверх книги, между перелистыванием страниц, такую по-домашнему теплую.

\---

Череду событий открывает Сехун. Он притаскивает какого-то облезлого полудикого кота с обрубком вместо хвоста и хромающей лапой. Его непременно нужно вылечить, и на некоторое время это занимает их. Когда первая волна шока проходит, все наперебой спрашивают, как Сехун кота вообще поймал, и слушают историю гордого героя, спасшего зверюшку от гибели. Чунмён ему пытается объяснить, что кот дикий и оставить его себе нельзя, нужно отпустить восвояси и забыть.

Сехуна это всё до глубины души оскорбляет, и они все слушают вторую речь на тему того, что Чунмён сам должен знать, что нужно помогать, если у кого беда случилась, ведь в этом его долг как лекаря. Чондэ даже готов прослезиться, но Сехун сам же всё портит, когда, чуть помолчав, признается, что он этого кота выслеживал уже давно. И что в тот день, когда они с Чанёлем нашли Чонина, тот ему помогал, но из-за Чонина, ясное дело, кота упустили, а вот сейчас _наконец-то!_

— Мы животных редко лечим, Сехун-и, повезло тебе, что у него только лапа.

— А как же волки? — вскидывает голову Сехун, и его вопрос повисает в воздухе, заставляя всех опешить.

Да уж, типично для Сехуна вполне, застать людей врасплох для него — раз плюнуть. Никогда не знаешь, что выкинет или скажет. А как скажет, так нарочно не придумаешь.

— Волков лечите, значит, и кота сможете, — сам себе кивает Сехун, и все просто соглашаются, не находя, что ему ответить.

Пока котом Чунмён занимается, Сехун впервые нормально знакомится с Чонином, который с интересом за всем происходящим наблюдает. Чондэ даже не пытается делать вид, что не смотрит на них. Сехун рот не закрывает, болтает и про то, что это они с Чанёлем Чонина нашли, и спрашивает что-то, и Чондэ видит, что Чонин без особых сложностей отвечает. Кивает на слова Сехуна так, будто ему действительно интересно. Он даже смеется, и Чондэ становится как-то кисло. Это очень глупая и нехорошая ревность, за которую ему стыдно, но побороть ее Чондэ не может. Она смешивается с остальными чувствами, которые он в себе давит, и делает только горше. Чондэ понимает, что смотрит слишком пристально, когда Чонин его взгляд своим ловит. Хватает крепко, сверля черными зрачками, пока Сехун рядом продолжает что-то рассказывать. Ему почти кажется, что Чонин что-то хочет сказать, так его губы размыкаются, и он будто бы готовится двинуться, но тут Сехун дергает его за рукав, и Чонин моргает, разрывая контакт, и поворачивает к нему голову. Чондэ же возвращается к Чунмёну, но ощущение чужого взгляда возвращается, будто прилипло к коже.

Половина ночи этого же дня выпадает из их жизни, когда в резервации тяжело заболевает волчонок. Чунмён вытаскивает Чондэ практически из постели, когда отец ребенка приходит просить о помощи.  
Мальчику пять лет, и он даже не научился контролировать обращение. Он напуган, и Чунмёна не сразу к себе подпускает, из-за чего все затягивается надолго. В итоге у Чондэ на предплечье красуются несколько длинных царапин от маленьких, но острых когтей.

Ночь сливается в одну сплошную вереницу, которая их с Чунмёном затягивает и выплевывает только ближе к рассвету. Чондэ после этого хватает только на то, чтобы ополоснуться из бочки на улице и, дрожа, спрятаться под одеялами, чтобы отрубиться мгновенно.

Именно в этот день Чонин выбирает, чтобы вспомнить о Чондэ. Видимо, взгляд, которым он его сверлил, был не просто так. И Чондэ отреагировал бы на это с большей охотой, наверное, если бы не чувствовал себя таким усталым и невыспавшимся.

Чонин буквально врезается в него на крыльце и ловит за плечи. Сумев чуть раньше запихнуть в себя пару гренок, что Минсок для него оставил, и запить водой, Чондэ выходит на улицу, чтобы проветрить голову. Потому что, хоть спать и хочется, заснуть он уже не сможет, хоть и пытался. Возил ногами по простыне, закрывал-открывал шторы, но всё без толку.  
У Чонина на лице какое-то взволнованное выражение, и Чондэ видит это по тому, как обкусаны его губы и как он шарит по чужому лицу взглядом. Он держит его за плечи несколько долгих мгновений, а потом отпускает, съезжая ладонями по рукам вниз и задев пальцы Чондэ своими. Он случайно задевает порез, и Чондэ морщится, поднимая рукав и проверяя. Края ран чуть припухли, но это всего лишь царапины, хоть и довольно болючие.

— Ты поранился? — спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ вскидывает на него взгляд, будто забыл, что он до сих пор тут стоит.

В ответ он качает головой и возвращает рукав на место. В животе сворачивается какое-то ожидающее беспокойство, и Чондэ вздыхает, чувствуя, как между ними повисает это так ненавистное ему молчание.

— Чунмён-хён тебе уже рассказал? — коротко и отрывисто спрашивает Чонин, и это и правда… неожиданно. — Ты поэтому так смотришь? Ты же не боишься?

Это заставляет Чондэ даже рот открыть. Его брови складываются домиком, и он правда даже не знает, что ответить. Когда оцепенение проходит, Чондэ спешит объясниться, пока выражение на лице Чонина не достигло высшей степени отчаяния и не разорвало ему сердце.

— Я ничего не знаю, Чонин, — он старается смотреть ему в глаза. — Если ты мне сам не расскажешь, то и не узнаю. Но ты не обязан, хотя я совру, если скажу, что меня не мучает желание понять, что с тобой случилось.

Чонин выглядит чуть более удивленным, чем Чондэ ожидал, он даже шагает ближе, наклоняя голову.

— Но я думал… я просто думал, что тебе нужно время, чтобы с этим ужиться, — он чуть нервно облизывает губы. — В такую историю сложно поверить, наверное.

— Если готов рассказать, то говори, потому что этим всем ты меня только изводишь, не понимаешь что ли? — Чондэ надеется, что не звучит так просяще, как сам себя слышит.

Но, видимо, до Чонина доходит, и он тащит их обратно в дом. Разговоры на крыльце не самая лучшая идея, наверное, но в доме душно, и Чондэ сразу отчетливее ощущает головную боль из-за недосыпа.

Чонин ведет его в дальнюю комнату, которая теперь в его полном распоряжении, так как Бэкхён уже вернулся домой. Чондэ успевает открыть окно, чтобы пустить воздуха, а потом Чонин буквально усаживает его на кровать самостоятельно, будто боится, что Чондэ решит через окно удрать. Его даже это веселит, но удается сдержаться.  
Чонин сначала встает перед ним, а потом всё-таки садится. Его отчетливо прорывающаяся нервозность вроде бы должна заразить Чондэ, но почему-то только забавляет.

— Чонин, ты не обязан рассказывать, — со вздохом обращает на себя его внимание Чондэ. — Я же… — он не успевает закончить, потому что Чонин его обрывает.

— Нет, я хочу, — он коротко улыбается, и Чондэ чувствует укол в груди. — Несколько дней собирался, да вот, — Чонин как-то неловко пожимает плечами, касаясь пальцем носа.

— Ты же знаешь, что в лощине людей немного осталось на самом деле, все друг друга знают, и, если что случается, то вся деревня в курсе, всегда так было, — он ерошит челку и продолжает. — Мать моя связалась с мужчиной, у которого уже была семья, и я появился. У нас там люди суеверные, и, хотя не так уж много от лощины до волчьей деревни, там правила другие, и боги тоже другие.

Чондэ на самом деле наслышан, есть в резервации люди оттуда, рассказывали всё, как есть. Кто из них оставался, кто шел дальше в город, но одна суть — молодые, что хотели свободы да другой жизни.

— Мать сразу опальная стала. Уже тогда никого, кроме отца, у нее не было, но меня она… не хотела. Деваться ей было некуда, поэтому, — Чонин как-то невесело хмыкает. — Дед говорил, что ей тяжело было меня носить. А когда родился, ей будто что-то в голову ударило. Всё говорила, что я нечистый и люди меня не примут никогда, что лучше мне не жить тогда вообще.

Чондэ даже ушам своим не сразу верит. Это… возможно, его мать всё-таки была больна, но не телом, а духом. Жизнь была жестока к ней, и она в ответ была жестока к своему ребенку.

— Дед ее пытался остановить, но она в лес меня отнесла и оставила, не смогла сама, ну, знаешь, — он взмахивает рукой и тяжело роняет ее на колено. — А я всё помню, — вдруг дергает головой он, и Чондэ замечает эту тень в его взгляде, которая, как он себя убеждал, ему привиделась. — Помню, что зима была бесснежная и сырая, помню затхлый запах стоячей темной воды, которая почему-то не схватилась льдом. Помнить это невозможно, и ты можешь не верить, но я знаю. Может, уже тогда что-то со мной было не так…

— И что случилось? — Чондэ даже чуть наклоняется к нему, боясь пропустить хотя бы слово.

— Потом я просто появился у нее на пороге. На следующий день. Меня ей вернули; ледяные руки, длинные волосы, с которых капала вода, запах тины.

— Мавка? — чуть севшим голосом шепчет Чондэ и прикладывает кулак ко рту.

Чанёль не ошибся, и то, что Чондэ в книгах нашел, тоже его к этому толкало, но… Волки, с которыми он живет, уже не кажутся такими уж сказками, а вот мавки. В это и правда поверить непросто.

— Да, они… Я не знаю, почему они это сделали. Дед мало про них знал и говорил, что я придумал, что не мог помнить, да и мавки людей не спасают, они их обычно топят. Стоит с ними заговорить, так всё, утянут с собой. Матери я и подавно ничего не стал бы рассказывать.

— Она оставила тебя.

— Да, но тут без деда тоже не обошлось, он меня не отдал, — уголки губ Чонина вздрагивают, но улыбка колкая и грустная, короткая. — Мать меня боялась, после того, что произошло, даже в глаза не смотрела. Но, возможно, вина в ней смешалась со страхом, поэтому попытаться избавиться от меня снова она не стала.

Он встает и делает небольшой круг по комнате, останавливаясь у открытого окна. Бледный утренний свет облизывает его щеки и ложится на шею. Чондэ неожиданно замечает, что привычно выглядывающего из под рубахи шнурка, на котором висел талисман, нет.

— Наш дом стороной обходили, непонятно как, но все в лощине о случившемся знали. Я другого не знал, поэтому мне некому было завидовать, не на кого злиться, да и с дедом всегда было интереснее. Он много знал, истории, сказки, заговоры знал, травы. В лесу было веселее, чем бегать за деревенскими детьми, которые всё равно со мной играть не хотели.

— Ты рано научился о себе заботиться, да, — полувопросительно говорит Чондэ, и Чонин хмыкает согласно.

— Чем старше становился, тем реже мать видел. Дед говорил, что она уезжает в город, работать. Но я не знаю, правда ли это была, с каждым годом сомневался всё больше, но мне в принципе было не так уж интересно. И однажды она просто сказала, что уже не вернется, и ушла. Я тогда был уже достаточно взрослым.

Чондэ эта история кажется до боли неправильной, и особенно неправильно то, что она произошла именно с Чонином. Смотря на него, Чондэ думает, что как можно было не дать ему любви, которую он заслуживает. Поднимаясь, Чондэ встает рядом, потому что… потому что ему просто хочется быть ближе.

— Дед еще несколько лет прожил, но был совсем плох. А я в общине даже смог работу себе найти. В основном делал то, что потяжелее, но давали еду, нам хватало. Когда работаешь хорошо и молчишь, никто не будет трогать. Люди нас сторонились, но не все, некоторые жалели или просто по старой дружбе с дедом помогали иногда, особенно после ухода мамы.

— А потом он умер, — Чонин переводит взгляд на Чондэ. — Мы давно знали, что время придет, и дед мне всё время твердил, чтобы я уходил потом. Похоронил его и шел отсюда подальше, что в резервацию, что в город, неважно. Он и про волков рассказывал.

— И что же по дороге случилось? — Чондэ не может не поторопить его.

Чонин на секунду поджимает губы.

— Я голос услышал, звал меня по имени. Не знаю, почему с тропы сошел. Что произошло, понял только, когда ноги в стоячую воду ступили, а там дальше — трясина. Я заблудился.

— И сейчас зовет? — в голове постепенно складывается картина, и разговор Чонина с Чунмёном теперь обретает смысл.

Чонин кивает.

— Всё было, как в тумане, я слышал ее голос всё ближе и чувствовал, как всё тело охватывает холод. А это не просто холод был, а ее руки, что тащили за собой, да так мягко, что противиться не хотелось. На мгновение даже подумалось, что так будет лучше, но талисман дедов грудь обжег, и я очнулся.

Чондэ тянется и касается пальцами рубахи там, где раньше он висел. Чонин опускает голову и долго смотрит, а потом поднимает свою, чтобы взять Чондэ за запястье. По коже тут же мурашки разбегаются, рука у Чонина горячая, ладонь шершавая.

— Дед говорил, что защитит он меня от большой беды, так и случилось, — он отпускает руку Чондэ, но прикосновение остается на коже. — Сбежать я смог, но не только ботинки свои там оставил, смешно даже. То, что до резервации добраться смог, тоже чудо, не иначе.

— А талисман что?

— А он всё. Как Чунмён-хён и сказал. Только пепел там остался, грязь и тина. Всё-таки не зря Бэкхён на него так косился, — набок усмехается Чонин.

Чондэ же молчит. Он чувствует облегчение от того, что теперь знает правду, от того, что Чонин здесь, от того, что он не один. Конечно, сложно назвать его историю обычной, но Чондэ думал о худшем, обрывал себя, но в голове сами собой возникали самые разные образы, которые по ночам ему не давали спать. Это нелегко осознать, но легче, чем Чонин, должно быть, себе придумал. Вспоминая его недавние слова, Чондэ понимает, что тот боялся его реакции. Видимо, считал, что Чондэ от него отвернулся. Это поражает Чондэ гораздо глубже.

— Ты думал, что Чунмён мне обо всем рассказал, и я тебя сторониться начал? — Чондэ не получается обиду в голосе погасить. — Поэтому раньше не рассказывал? Боялся? Я же... я же пытался тебя спросить.

Чонин выглядит раздосадовано и даже чуть смущенно, Чондэ хочется… сделать что-то, чтобы напряженная сосредоточенность исчезла с его лица.

— Это не то, чем можно так просто поделиться, в это сложно поверить, — он дергает плечом. — Мне так казалось.

— Но сейчас ты передумал.

— Я всё еще так считаю, если ты об этом. Но я могу рассказать тебе теперь… Я могу тебе доверять, — Чонин дарит ему легкую быструю улыбку.

Чондэ выпускает воздух из легких и кладет ладонь на твердую Чонинову скулу. Щека такая же горячая, как ладонь Чонина, точно такая же, как Чондэ о ней думал, касаясь ее едва теплой, с пробивающейся короткой щетиной, пока Чонин лежал в этой комнате без чувств.

Чонин будто бы этого прикосновения ждал, потому что встречает ладонь Чондэ на полпути. Он чуть смеживает веки, поворачивает голову, и Чондэ чувствует его шершавые губы на запястье. В груди заходится, и он почти уверен, что Чонин может почувствовать его пульс, вдохнуть вместе с воздухом.

Проходят долгие мгновения, прежде чем Чонин оглушает его поднятым взглядом.

— Ты боишься, что она за тобой сюда придет? — почему-то тихо говорит Чондэ, боясь, что громкие слова прогонят тепло из его глаз и всё испортят.

— Чунмён сказал, что поможет… — Чондэ кивает и надеется на это всем сердцем. — Поэтому я пока останусь.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и поглаживает пальцем тонкую кожу под глазом Чонина, заставляя того чуть щуриться.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Чонин, и Чондэ ловит его солнечную улыбку ладонью.

Чунмен, конечно же, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы громко позвать Чондэ, а затем и вовсе ворваться в комнату. Чондэ опускает руку с таким сожалением, что это, должно быть, нельзя не заметить. Чунмён смотрит на них круглыми глазами, а потом на его лице появляется какое-то отвратительно понимающее выражение. Чондэ давит из себя самую недоброжелательную улыбку, на которую только способен.

— Ты что-то хотел? — спрашивает он и краем глаза замечает совершенно не заинтересованный вид, с которым Чонин уставился в окно.

Чунмён очень по-Минсоковски цокает языком и отвечает:

— Сехун своего кота потерял. — Чондэ закатывает глаза и поминает Сехуна недобрым словом. — Помогите его найти, иначе жертв не избежать.

— Это каких таких жертв, — Чондэ выходит из комнаты, оглянувшись и убедившись, что Чонин не отстает.

— Жертвы в виде Сехуна, если он не отстанет от Кёнсу, — Чунмён смеется так, будто сказал что-то очень веселое.

— Ха-ха, хён, ты просто умора, — Чондэ даже не пытается не язвить.

Он слышит смешок Чонина и опять оборачивается, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Пойдем? — одними губами спрашивает Чондэ, и Чонин догоняет, задев его плечо своим. — Спасем бедного Сехуна от жестокой расправы? — заискивающе интересуется Чондэ, и Чонин, придерживая для него дверь, звонко смеется, кивая.

Так, как еще ни разу до этого.

Грудь Чондэ на секунду распирает от чувств, но он думает, что справится с этим.


End file.
